Emociones
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Sherlock es un hombre sin emociones...aparentemente. Una serie de historias de cómo el detective, gracias a John Watson, descubre que si posee un corazón y por lo tanto varias emociones reprimidas. (Todo sucede durante el caso en Baskerville, porque bueno... ese pueblito me inspiró). Advertencia: contenido homosexual explicito. (Sherlock/John)
1. Chapter 1

**Un fic de esos que se me ocurren cuando no tengo demasiado que hacer. Espero que lo disfruten y si no, pueden mandarme a bailar en el infierno y ahorcarme.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**ADVERTENCIA: SEXO HOMOSEXUAL, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. (SHERLOCK/JOHN) si no te gusta no leas.**

**EMOCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**AMOR**

-¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS!-.

Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de John. El tono con las que se repetían era cada vez más hostil, frío y cínico. El ex militar no lo soportaba; sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sherlock había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Y no sabía por qué, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo despreciado de mil maneras, aquella declaración de apatía por su amistad era la que más le dolía.

Salió del hotel donde se estaban quedando, cerca de Baskerville. Necesitaba despejar la mente. El corazón le latía demasiado acelerado, y el aire que respiraba dentro de la sala común del lugar, a pesar de ser un bonito sitio acogedor iluminado por la chimenea, lo estaba asfixiando.

John pasó una mano entre sus cortos cabellos rubios, y después frotó su rostro, como si así pudiera despejar las ideas. De nada sirvió.

Respirando entrecortadamente, al admirar el cielo estrellado abriendo sus brazos a lo largo del horizonte frente a él, decidió ir a estirar un poco las piernas, a aclarar los pensamientos que iban y venían en su cabeza.

Necesitaba calmar el dolor, y responder la pregunta ¿Por qué le había afectado las palabras de Sherlock?

Sus antiguas novias incluso lo habían abofeteado, llamado indolente, y gritado miles de improperios. Pero eran las palabras de su amigo las que le atravesaron el corazón, reparó mientras cruzaba el campo abierto, hundiendo sus pasos en el húmedo pasto.

No necesitaba más Sherlock por esa noche.

Avanzaba a paso lento, disfrutando del campo y del pintoresco pueblo, de casas pequeñas, luces taciturnas y jardines bordeados de zarzas. Era un paisaje propicio para disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Flotaba con cada paso que avanzaba, el aroma a hierba y lluvia logró tranquilizarlo, incluso haciendo que John olvidase el temor que le recorrió el cuerpo esa noche en la hondonada. Cansado decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que había fuera del hotel donde se estaba quedando con Sherlock. Levantó la vista al cielo poblado de estrellas. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro.

No sabía por qué sonreía. Solo lo hacía. A veces su amigo era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero esa suave curva en sus labios se debía a que era el mismo Sherlock quién lo había devuelto a la vida. Desde que regresó de Afganistán se había sentido fuera del mundo, y gracias a Sherlock volvía a ser parte de él.

Quizá esa era la respuesta a por qué lo lastimaron las palabras de Sherlock. Lo quería demasiado, quizá no solo como amigo, sino como algo más...

Respiró profundo, dispuesto a regresar dentro, cuando escuchó unas risas alegres viniendo desde un costado de la calle. La imagen de lo único que faltaba en su vida apareció frente a sus ojos. Amor. Una joven pareja iba abrazada calle abajo. Él la había cubierto a ella con su chaqueta; la joven le sonreía, repartiendo fugaces besos en su cuello, ya que era mucho más bajita que él.

John volvió a su asiento mientras la pareja entraba en el hotel. Eran, seguramente, otros huéspedes.

Suspiró. En definitiva quería algún día poder tener una relación estable, una persona a quién amar sin importar qué suceda. Pensó en Sherlock, sus labios recorriendo su piel, sus cuerpos rozándose. Detuvo su mente al sentir un placentero calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Las palabras de Sherlock volvieron a su cabeza. Dos frases, que le dieron un vuelvo a su corazón.

'_Me considero casado con mi trabajo'_

'_¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS!'_

Frases que le anunciaban la imposibilidad de Sherlock de amar a alguien.

Un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba, así que sin más se puso de pie para volver dentro. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos y la bruma en el campo anunciaba que muy pronto llovería. Tenía el cuerpo muy cansado. Quería dormir, para al día siguiente continuar con el extraño caso de Baskerville.

Al entrar en el hotel vio como mucha gente aun cenaba en el comedor, pero no tenía hambre. Así que prefirió dirigirse directo a la habitación. Al encontrarse en las escaleras con uno de los dueños del restaurante, este le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa, que molestó a John.

¡¿Por qué la gente suponía que Sherlock y él eran pareja?! Pensó, exaltado. Le fastidiaba que esa idea, en realidad, fuese imposible. Amaba a Sherlock, pero él no le era reciproco.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos. No podía continuar dándole vueltas a aquellas ideas. Sherlock era un asexual declarado. Sería estúpido sentir algo por él, decidió el ex militar, ingresando abruptamente en la habitación.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Solo un pequeño rayo de luna ingresaba por la cuadrada ventana, abriéndose paso entre las cortinas. Una de las camas estaba ocupada, y esto extrañó al doctor. Aguzando la mirada se dio cuenta de que era Sherlock, hecho un ovillo, cubierto hasta el cuello con las mantas.

-Debe estar cansado- murmuró, sin ponerle más atención.

Caminó hacia el baño, tomando de paso una toalla que había en su maleta deshecha sobre su cama. Entró, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Con una mano abrió el agua de la ducha, dejándola correr. Pero mientras esperaba a que el vapor cundiera el baño, se quitó la ropa y dio una mirada al espejo sobre el lavamanos.

Ya no tenía caso negarlo. Una parte muy sentimental de sí desearía tener a Sherlock justo en ese momento, besándole en el cuello, abrazándolo por la cintura, y pegando su tibio cuerpo en la fría piel de él.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que un suspiro escapara de entre sus labios.

Ingresó en el agua, sintiendo el calor de esta, pero no abrió los ojos, todavía imaginaba. Alucinaba con Sherlock recorriendo las manos en su pecho, y besándolo fogosamente; después con sus rizos húmedos y aquellos labios en forma de corazón que iban descendiendo hasta su ombligo, y más abajo.

John gimió, tan fuerte que esperó Sherlock no lo haya escuchado desde la habitación. Al abrir los párpados, vio en su entrepierna que tenía una muy grande erección; con su amigo del otro lado, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, sería difícil terminar aquello sin hacer un solo ruido.

Prefirió cerrar el agua, y cambiarla por una ducha bien helada, que quitara de su mente todo pensamiento sobre Sherlock. Necesitaba arrancar a Sherlock de una vez por todas de sus pensamientos.

Entre quejidos debido a la temperatura del agua terminó de ducharse. Salió, tiritando, pues el ambiente ya helaba por sí solo. Se secó con su toalla, y la envolvió en su cintura.

Todavía el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar bien. El recordar las hirientes palabas del detective esa noche, lo mataba.

Regresó a la habitación, buscando entre sus cosas un pantalón de algodón, y una camisa vieja. Sin dirigir su mirada a Sherlock, se vistió, y tumbó su cuerpo en la angosta cama que rechinaba como los chillidos de un animal.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a obligarse a dormir.

Pero en medio del silencio que cundía en la habitación un chirrido, un temblor de la madera leve, imperceptible, aunque presente: llamó su atención. Era como un animal aterrorizado tiritando en una de las camas.

Giró su cabeza, buscando la razón para del ruidillo, entonces se percató en el cuerpo de Sherlock, quién no solo estaba hecho un ovillo y acurrucado en la otra cama cubierto hasta el cuello con la manta, en posición fetal. Sino que temblaba y….por increíble que parezca, dejaba escapar sollozos.

En un impulso que no supo de donde vino John saltó de su cama. Los sollozos de Sherlock se detuvieron al instante, y su temblor cesó casi por completo. La mano de John tocó su hombro; el de cabello rizado se tensó.

-Sherlock- lo llamó el rubio.

El nombrado giró lentamente. La expresión dibujada en su rostro encogió el corazón de John. La piel pálida de sus mejillas estaba perlada por las lágrimas, sus labios en forma de corazón semi abiertos, temblando. Sus ojos brillosos debido al llanto. Y la respiración le salía en temblorosos jadeos.

-Sherlock ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Es culpa de esa cosa, John- declaró el detective-¡DE ESE MALDITO SABUESO DE LA HONDONADA!- gritó sacudiéndose.

John sabía que tenía que apoyarlo. Por lo tanto se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin retirar su mano del hombro tembloroso del detective. Sherlock se irguió, sentándose en la cama y abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

-Ey- John lo abrazó por los hombros, pegándolo a su pecho-…tranquilo.- le susurró, como a un niño asustado.-Estás asustado, está bien-.

-No estoy asustado- afirmó Sherlock, categórico. John parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo directo a los ojos-Bueno…sí, pero no del todo.- balbuceó el detective, y John no pudo creer que estuviera tan sensible aquella noche. Sherlock jamás titubeaba o dudaba, y allí estaba de pronto, sin poder explicar lo que le ocurría-Es decir cuando un sentimiento se desata en mi…es como que…todo- intentó explicar pero volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho de John.

-¿Cómo si sufrieras un efecto tardío?- propuso el rubio.

-Exacto. Como si todas mis emociones estuvieran acumulándose durante mucho tiempo, y de pronto al encontrar la mínima excusa ¡explotaran!- gruñó el detective, propinando una patada a las cobijas.

-¿Y cuáles son todas esas emociones?- John frunció el entrecejo, expectante.

-En su mayoría miedo. Porque siempre en los casos creo que lo tengo pero mi cerebro lo bloquea- Sherlock se removió incomodo, pero quería hablar, lo necesitaba la presión en su cabeza disminuía al hacerlo-También está… creo que compasión. Y remordimiento…Pero hay algo que no comprendo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Estaba intranquilo, luego te escuché llegar- el detective volteó a ver a John.-Al escucharte algo comenzó a pasarme- dijo, severamente preocupado.-Fue como si estuviera por tener un infarto, pero al mismo tiempo me causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, y sentí que mi cara ardía. ¡Puedo jurar que mi piel estaba roja aun cuando todo estaba oscuro!- exclamó, como un niño que habla de un fenómeno increíble.

John rio, incapaz de creer que Sherlock en realidad se pusiera nervioso con él cerca.

-Y…y ahora que estás más cerca…creo que- Sherlock volvió a temblar-esto- indicó hacia su entrepierna, donde un bulto empezaba a despertar.

John jadeó, apartándose. No incómodo, sino sintiendo una mescla de emoción y adrenalina fluir en su cuerpo.

-¡No sé qué me ocurre!.-exclamó Sherlock, desesperado.

-Sherlock.-habló John, tratando de calmar su propio pulso-¿Estás seguro de que eso-señaló a la entrepierna del de cabellos rizados-es por mí?-.

Sherlock asintió. John se inclinó sobre él, e inseguro pero decidido, posó una mano en la mejilla del detective. La otra fue a parar en esa maraña de cabellos rizados.

-Creo que sé cómo hacer algo al respecto-susurró al oído de Sherlock, sintiendo como se estremecía.

-Hazlo- pidió Sherlock.

-Pero no garantizo que no vuelva a suceder- advirtió el doctor.

-Entonces podrías ayudarme cada que ocurra…-empezó Sherlock, pero ni bien hubo terminado y John ya se había abalanzado sobre él, besándolo con devoción, acariciando sus rizos, moviendo labios sobre labios, percibiendo como pronto Sherlock empezaba a contribuirle el beso.-Estas diciendo que lo que debemos hacer- inquirió Sherlock.

-Sherlock. Mírame- pidió John, separándose de sus labios, pero manteniéndose cerca.-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? Sabes lo que es enamorarse.- susurró sobre la boca del detective.

-Supongo que Irene Adler estaba sintiendo eso por mí, así que he visto una emoción semejante en ella…-respondió pero su voz fue gradualmente apagándose.-¡John!-exclamó, tan extasiado como cuando resolvía un caso importante- John, ya sé lo que me ocurre- lo tomó por las muñecas y lo tiró a un costado de la cama, quedando sobre el doctor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó John, divertido.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron al ver la sonrisa de John.

-John Watson, creo que me enamoré de ti, pero no entiendo por qué…te…-musitó, sin poder decirlo.

John acercó sus labios al oído de Sherlock.

-Dilo.

-Te deseo- suspiró el detective moviendo sus caderas sobre las de John y sintiendo sus erecciones rozarse. Gimió-Te deseo- repitió, esta vez también besándolo, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de John, encontrándose con la de este, empezando una batalla en la que perdió deliberadamente.

Fue el turno de John de tomar el control. Pues con la lengua de Sherlock acariciando la suya, tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar sus caderas con ambas manos, girar en la cama, quedando él entre las piernas del detective.

Empezó con un movimiento brusco, sensual, y desesperantemente placentero.

Sherlock arqueó la espalda, rompiendo el beso, que pronto recuperó para descender repartiendo mordidas por el cuello de John. Las caderas del médico empezaron a moverse más rápido sobre las de Sherlock; entre gemidos el detective había atrapado el cuerpo de John con sus piernas.

Era Sherlock quién más se movía, frenético contra las caderas de John, provocando que el doctor gimiera.

Fue cuando los dedos de los pies de Sherlock se encogieron y gimió con sus hinchados labios abiertos separándose de la boca del doctor, que John lo empujó lejos. No quería que eso terminara todavía.

-¿Q…qué haces?- jadeó Sherlock, viendo temeroso, como John se apartaba.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?.- preguntó el doctor tomando a Sherlock por el mentón y disfrutando de ver sus labios rojos vibrando gracias a la respiración entrecortada del detective.

-¿Qué si quiero que me folles?- inquirió Sherlock, colocando nervioso las manos en el borde del pantalón de John, deshaciéndolo para descubrir que no traía ropa interior.

-No- negó John al ver la mano de Sherlock ir hasta su propio pantalón-¿Quiénes…-musitó en tono ronco, besando el cuello pálido del detective-…que te haga el amor?-.

Sherlock gimió al escuchar esto ya que al mismo tiempo las manos de John se aventuraron debajo de su camisa, pellizcando sus duros pezones. El doctor movió los pulgares en círculos sobre los pezones de Sherlock mientras movía sus caderas sobre la erección todavía cubierta del pelinegro.

-¡John!- el alarido de placer de Sherlock, volvió loco a John-Hazme el amor- suplicaba. John le arrancó el pijama superior-¡Por favor!- el detective levantó sus caderas, para que el médico pudiera retirar ambos: pantalones y ropa interior.

John rodeó la palpitante erección de Sherlock empezando un ritmo desesperante pero delicioso, el pelinegro parecía morir de placer.

Dando besos por toda su piel de alabastro, admirando el rubor en su rostro, la forma en la que esos deliciosos labios se abrían al jadear su nombre, y deleitándose con la mirada del cuerpo delgado, y sudoroso sobre las arrugadas sábanas, John llegó hasta el erecto falo del detective, donde, tímido, dio un primer lametón.

Sherlock apretó las sábanas entre sus manos, gritando incoherencias.

John empezó a lamer la punta, después recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión, y cuando Sherlock creyó que no podía haber cosa más deliciosa sintió como el doctor a la vez que se introducía todo el miembro duro a la boca, enterraba un índice en la estreches del detective.

-Jo…John-. Sherlock temblaba, gemía y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para durar más tiempo-¡John!- pero cuando los ahora dos dedos del médico rozaron un punto de placer en su interior, se corrió en la boca de John, gritando con su voz gruesa, mordiendo su labio inferior, y temblando en espasmos de placer total.

John lamió la semilla de Sherlock que se escurría por sus labios, y mientras el detective recuperaba el aliento, besó su ombligo, volviendo a ascender. Lamió sus pezones, su cuello, finalmente devorando su boca.

-¡Oh, Dios, eso ha sido!- exclamó Sherlock, aun temblando a causa del éxtasis alcanzado.

-Y aún no ha terminado- dijo John, abrazando a Sherlock por la cintura y empezando un nuevo vaivén de sus caderas.

-¡OH!-. Sherlock apenas si podía hablar, sentía que se volvería loco después de aquello.

Gritó. Seguro en todo el hotel habrían escuchado su voz gruesa cantar el nombre de John, pero de todas formas lo hizo. En especial cuando el médico, aferrándolo por la cintura, lo obligó a levantarse, quedando él debajo y Sherlock a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Sherlock, desesperado, con una nueva erección creciendo en su entrepierna y el falo tieso de John justo bajo su entrada intentó auto penetrarse, moviéndose bruscamente. Pero las manos de John lo sujetaron por las nalgas, impidiéndoselo.

-John, por favor- Sherlock nunca suplicaba, pero John era siempre la excepción a todas sus reglas.-Te necesito, te quiero dentro. ¡Métemelo, por favor!- rogaba.

-Sherlock, te desgarrarás, se paciente, amor- pidió, tomando su mano, besando sus nudillos, y también acariciando su mejilla.

Sherlock se mordió los labios al sentir la punta del miembro de John en su entada, gimió, y John no pudo resistirlo más. Dado a que ya lo había preparado y estaba tan excitado, el rubio tomó la caderas de Sherlock; despacio, deteniendo los arranques frenéticos de Sherlock, lo penetró duro, pero lento.

Al llegar a lo más profundo del detective, este dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Fue el turno de John de gemir.

-Mue…muévete-pidió Sherlock, su rostro demostraba algo de dolor, pero el placer lo superaba.

John no esperó que se lo repitiera, lo hizo, y dando un grito Sherlock se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, besándolo desesperadamente, mientras movía sus caderas para empalarse el miembro del doctor, y sentirlo chocando contra su próstata.

Con un brazo John abrazó a Sherlock, gimiendo en su oído, y acariciando de vez en cuando sus rizos, su espalda nívea, o su perfecto culo redondo que no dejaba de moverse. Con la otra mano envolvió la erección del detective, marcando un ritmo al compás con el cual se enterraba en la estreches de Sherlock.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más aceleradas. El calor se reunía en la parte baja del abdomen de John y al sentirlo iba propinando más y más golpes a la próstata del detective.

Sherlock mordió el hombro de John, echó la cabeza para atrás, y arqueando la espalda de manera exquisita, mordió su labio inferior, corriéndose en el abdomen de John. El médico no tardó en correrse en su interior.

Exhaustos, rozaron sus labios, sin poder aun hablar. El miembro flácido de John se retiró de la entrada de Sherlock, y el detective extendió sus piernas, sin retirare de encima de su amante.

-Eso ha sido…- dijo Sherlock, pero no podía describirlo con otra palabra más que- Te amo.

John sonrió, incrédulo y completamente feliz.

-También te amo- afirmó, acurrucando la cabeza del detective en su pecho.-Pero dime ¿No tienes amigos?-

-Debo admitirlo: Lestrade, la Señora Hudson, Molly; son algo así como amigos- contestó Sherlock. John lo miró, herido.

-¿Y yo?- se atrevió a preguntar, con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Si fueras solo mi amigo, no me habrías hecho el amor como hoy, John Watson.- declaró el pelinegro, irguiéndose sobre John, y con un rayo de luna iluminando su rostro, dibujando una sonrisa sincera.

-Eres perfecto- murmuró John, acariciando los pies de Sherlock con los suyos.

Después de una buena sesión de besos, ambos quedaron dormidos, enredados en el cuerpo del otro, respirando acompasadamente.

Al día siguiente John despertó solo, en la cama de Sherlock. Con el cuerpo doliéndole, tomó sus pantalones del suelo y se encaminó hacia el baño de dónde provenía el murmullo del agua corriendo. Ingresó, encontrando a Sherlock bajo la regadera, en medio de todo el vapor, con el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de jabón. Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo, bajó sus pantalones, e ingresó rodeando al detective por la cintura, besando su espalda.

Sherlock volteó, sonriendo pícaro. Rodeó a John por el cuello, y en un parpadeo estaban bajo la ducha, Sherlock con las piernas en la cintura de John, recargando la espalda en la pared, y John arremetiendo en embestidas sensuales que volvían loco al detective.

Al bajar a desayunar el par de recepcionistas les dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

-Las camas rechinan mucho ¿No es verdad?-preguntó el uno. John asintió, ruborizándose. Sherlock sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Mientras bebían algo de café y hablaban sobre el caso, una pareja de mediana edad, hablaban sobre la indecencia de ciertos "enamorados" al momento de perturbar la calma de otros. Esta vez fue el turno de Sherlock de ruborizarse hasta el cuello. John rio.

Pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue cuando la joven pareja que John había visto el otro día, pasó por su lado y la chica les giñó un ojo.

-Definitivamente todo el hotel se ha enterado de lo de anoche- comentó John, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Espera a esta noche- dijo Sherlock, abalanzándose sobre la mesa para susurrar al oído de John- Se enterarán desde aquí hasta Londres-.

Bueeeno, el siguiente es capítulo es **Celos**; y después según se me vaya ocurriendo.

**N.A: Todos los capítulos suceden durante el caso de Baskerville.**

DEJEN REVIEEEWS…


	2. Chapter 2

**Empieza a ponerse bizarro, ya sabrán porque cuando lo lean. ¡Santo Sherlock y sus fetiches! Pero así lo imaginé y así le gusta a John. **

**Si les gusta, no les gusta, lo detestan, lo aman, o lo que sea, o tienen alguna sugerencia por favor: DEJEN REVIEWs!**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. (SHERLOCK/JOHN) **

**si no te gusta no leas.**

**EMOCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CELOS**

El tintineo de las copas, el sonido de los platos y la bulla en general proviniendo del comedor anunció a Sherlock la hora. Había pasado el tiempo tan deprisa que era momento de la cena, aunque tampoco era como si esto le importase demasiado al detective.

Luego de una larga visita a la doctora Stapelton, Sherlock y John regresaron al hotel donde el médico decidió tomar una breve siesta mientras su ahora amante salía a rondar por allí. Sherlock pasó el resto de la tarde merodeando el lugar, andando por el campo y dando vueltas en un pequeño bosque. Necesitaba aclarar la mente.

Todavía tenía todas esas fastidiosas emociones a flor de piel. Pero, a excepción del miedo, le empezaban a agradar, y eso le causaba conmoción. No podía entender cómo de estar horrorizado, confundido, y temblando en la cama, había terminado haciendo el amor con John hasta que le doliese el trasero y la voz le faltara de tanto gritar.

Por supuesto que no se arrepentía. Adoraba los gemidos de John, la forma en la que se movía dentro de él, su manera cuidadosa, suave pero a la vez brutal de penetrarlo, y acariciarlo con devoción nublaba la lógica del detective. Y, dado a esto, requirió de un largo tiempo para apartar el recuerdo de aquella maravillosa noche, centrándose en el caso.

Lo consiguió. No obstante una vez regresó cerca del hotel el corazón le latió desenfrenado. Por un instante, Sherlock, creyó era víctima de una taquicardia. Luego recordó que esa emoción en particular era amor. La idea de acercarse a John le provocaba eso. Se preguntó ¿Qué sucedería al encontrárselo en la habitación esa noche, otra vez?

Sonrió, arrogante. Levantando el cuello del abrigo, realzando sus pómulos afilados, lo cual parecía excitar a su médico.

Entró a paso decidido al comedor. Seguramente John estaría cenando, reparó al descubrir un sutil aroma a guisantes en el ambiente. Incluso a él le daba hambre. Pero primero debía buscar una cabeza rubia entre todas las mesas y toda esa gente.

Giró la cabeza estirando el cuello en todas direcciones. Lo que encontró le hizo experimentar una sensación bastante desconocida. Su boca se secó. Sus ojos los entrecerró de manera inconsciente para cerciorarse de no estar alucinando. El aire le faltaba. Las piernas le temblaban. Apretó los puños, y un sabor amargo ascendió hasta su boca.

John estaba, repantigado en una mesa para dos, sonriendo cual idiota hacia una mujer de cabellera oscura y larga, esbelta, bonita, y de sonrisa igual de amplia. El médico servía, elegante, una copa de champaña a la mujer. Ésta le comentaba algo. Ambos reían. Y las velas que adornaban la mesa titilaban al son de sus carcajadas.

Sherlock ordenó a su cuerpo calmarse. No sabía porque le causaba tanto repudio el ver a John coqueteando con otra persona. Ni que efecto extraño tenía la idea de ver velas en la mesa y enfurecerse más a causa de ello.

Recordó vagamente que la primera "cena" que compartió con John fue en Angelo's y el hombre regordete y tan agradecido había dicho que las velas daban un ambiente más romántico.

De hecho lo había repetido varias veces, recordó Sherlock. Respirando entrecortadamente.

Así que era eso, dedujo. Velas, champaña, risas. Era una cita romántica, concluyó. John estaba teniendo una cita romántica en sus narices.

No quiso ser paranoico pero lo que su hermano siempre le repetía vino a su mente.

'_Los sentimientos son una desventaja hallada en el lado perdedor'_

-Maldito Mycroft- gruñó entre dientes.

Volviendo su concentración hacia John, quiso, de verdad deseó poder pensar que aquello no era un coqueteo romántico. Pero entonces la mujer sonrió tímidamente, con su rostro iluminado por las velas, y rozó la mano que John tenía sobre la mesa.

El doctor pareció incomodarse durante un segundo. Ella se ruborizó. Entonces otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del médico, quién acto seguido bebió otro bocado de champaña.

El estómago de Sherlock se revolvió, y agradeció no haber comido nada. Dio medio vuelta, sin saber porque la cabeza le dolía horrores. En su ofuscación, sin ver por donde andaba, golpeó con el muchacho que la mañana en que había llegado a ese pueblo hacía publicidad sobre el sabueso de la hondonada. Aquel empeñado en hacerle perder su apuesta de cincuenta libras con John.

Bufó.

-¡Ey amigo! ¿Problemas?- espetó el joven, aparentemente había ido a beber algo allí pues tenía una cerveza a medio beber en la mano.

-Cierra la boca-. Lo mandó a callar, Sherlock, con su manera tan característica de hacerlo.

-Comprendo, comprendo…mal momento ¿eh?- sugirió el muchacho, revisando su celular, un poco distraído.

Sherlock estaba dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación, y quizá si se quitaba un poco de su orgullo encarar a John. Sin embargo las palabras del muchacho le sonaron a que sabía algo que él ignoraba.

¡Por supuesto!, se dijo internamente, ese muchacho debía conocer más sobre… ¿emociones?

Sherlock estaba exasperándose consigo mismo y su manía por sentir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió, fingiendo desear entablar una conversación.

-Bueno- el muchacho guardó su teléfono- ya sabes- señaló hacia la mesa de John donde la mujer ahora se mordía el labio tratando de captar la mirada del rubio-… es obvio que sales con él.

-¡¿Cómo es obvio?!- Sherlock supuso que el muchacho sabía "observar" y lo había deducido.

-Por la forma en la que lo miras- el otro se encogió de hombros.

Sherlock quedó desconcertado. ¿Cómo las personas comunes podían descifrar ese tipo de miradas emocionales? ¡Lo ignoraba!

-Y, cómo te decía, ahora está con la doctora Mortimer, flirteando y todo eso- completó, apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Y por eso supones que yo estoy…?- Sherlock quería sacarle el nombre de lo que le estaba ocurriendo al muchacho, así tuviera que sacudirlo.

No hizo falta.

-Celoso. Es normal- dijo el joven, sin darle importancia.-Yo de ti- bebió un trago de su cerveza y señaló con la botella a John.-Prepararía un buen escarmiento.-

-¿Cómo?-. A Sherlock eso de la venganza se le daba bien. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ya sabes, un par de azotes o algo en la cama, no le vendrían mal- bromeó el muchacho.-Ya sabes, se creativo- rio, volviendo a revisar su celular, dándole una sonrisa, y volteándose hacia la puerta donde una muchacha rubia lo llamaba.-Me tengo que ir- se despidió, corriendo en dirección a la chica.

Sherlock pensó en un millar de cosas que podría hacer con John, pero al meditarlo supuso que el doctor se enojaría o quizá saldría lastimado.

-Celos…- mustió, como un niño pronunciando una palabra desconocida.

Intentó escrutar en su propia mente. Quería hacerle algo a John, algo que le recordara que era suyo. Algo que le hiciera entender que Sherlock lo amaba y cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser su detective.

Tuvo una idea.

Sin dirigir más miradas iracundas a la mesa, fue en dirección a la recepción. Necesitaba un pequeño favor de uno de los dueños del hotel, y John pagaría muy caro su deliberado coqueteo con la doctora.

-¡Hola!- saludó, exageradamente amable, al hombre de la recepción.

Éste lo miró confuso. Pero no era un favor demasiado complicado el que Sherlock le estaba por pedir.

John, exhausto y mareado a causa del champaña subió las escaleras tambaleándose un poco. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Así Sherlock lo estuviera esperando desnudo con un arma apuntándolo para que lo follara, no accedería para nada. Tenía todo el cuerpo cansado, y la mente aturullada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo escuchando la conversación de la doctora, la cual al principio fue excepcional, pero pronto se convirtió en típicas cosas de mujeres, que le dolían los oídos.

La cena estuvo buena. No obstante cuando ella empezó a coquetear y para no echar a perder toda la información que estaba sacándole debió retribuirle las sonrisillas cómplices, y los apretones de manos, la exasperación llegó a su límite.

No había visto a Sherlock desde que llegaron del laboratorio, y eso hacía peor su noche.

Ahora lo único que quería era tumbarse en esa cama sonora, abrazar a Sherlock como si la vida le fuese en ello, y dormir hasta cuando fuese imperativo el despertarse.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación, notó que todo estaba a oscuras dentro. Le parecía un milagro que Sherlock durmiese temprano. Aunque considerando lo de la otra noche, debía estar también cansado, se dijo.

Abrió la puerta, que lo recibió con un crujido, pero fue cegado al instante.

La luz se encendió en un momento indeterminado, dejándolo ciego el tiempo suficiente para que dos manos lo atraparan por las muñecas arrojándolo de espaldas a la puerta.

Un grito ahogado escapó de su boca, cuando los labios lascivos de Sherlock lo atacaron. Se movían rápidos, en una mescla de furia y deseo. Se abrían sobre los suyos, una lengua húmeda atacaba su boca. Pasaba a lamer su mandíbula, y acariciaba la piel sensible de su cuello.

-Sherl.- gimió. Tratando de zafarse de las manos del detective que sujetaban sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.-Estoy exhausto, por favor- suplicó, deleitado secretamente por el aroma de esos rizos revueltos y esa piel lujuriosa y pálida que se restregaba completa sobre su cuerpo.

-No quiero…-respondió Sherlock, succionando el lóbulo de la oreja de John-…compartirte-.

-Espera- el doctor giró el rostro cuando el pelinegro intentaba besarlo de nuevo-¿Estas celoso?.

-No es de tu incumbencia- gruñó en otro, su voz ronca hizo vibrar a John hasta la médula.-Pero lo que si te concierne, mi querido Watson, es tu castigo- sujetó con una sola mano las muñecas de John, y con la otra descendió hasta la entrepierna del ex militar, apretándola, sintiéndola semi dura.

Los gemidos de John no se hicieron esperar. El hotel sufriría otra vez las consecuencias de sus noches de placer y las emociones desatadas de Sherlock.

-Sherlock, de verdad, podemos hacerlo mañana- se quejó el médico, las piernas le dolían, y a pesar de desear a Sherlock, no tenía suficientes fuerzas.

-No mí querido doctor. Usted de verdad ha hecho mal al estar con esa mujer- reclamó el pelinegro tomando una mano de John y haciendo que rozara su entrepierna dura que la frotaba contra el sexo aun no totalmente despierto del médico-sabiendo lo que causa en mí.

-Sherlock, sabes que era para obtener información sobre nuestro cliente. No seas posesivo-.

-¿Y si lo soy?- ronroneó Sherlock.

-No tienes porque- la mano libre de John fue hasta el mentón de Sherlock- Yo solo soy tuyo-.

-Y yo tuyo- Sherlock relajó el agarre de su mano-Pero quiero que veas lo que soy capaz de provocarte- le besó una vez más.

La humedad de la boca de Sherlock, sus manos acariciando y apretando cada porción de piel de John, y su erección desnuda sobándose sobre la de John que vibraba de éxtasis, causó que el rubio no pudiera contenerse más.

Alzándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies, aferrando con ambas manos el cabello rizado de Sherlock profundizó el beso, sin detener las manos ansiosas de su amante que le desabrocharon los pantalones, le arrancaron la camisa, y pasearon esos largos dedos sensuales de violinista por toda su espalda desnuda, haciéndolo arquearse de placer.

Aprovechando esta desinhibición de John, Sherlock lo tomó por los muslos, provocando terminara envolviendo las piernas en su cintura, con el trasero cubierto aun por sus boxers rojos moviéndose sobre la erección del pelinegro.

John empezó a jadear, excitado al imaginarse que Sherlock se lo metería esta vez, pero temeroso. Nunca antes había estado con otro hombre.

-Sherlock…Sherlo…-pero no terminó la frase, y los brazos delgados pero fuertes de Sherlock lo abrazaron por la cintura, llevándolo en círculos al centro de la habitación.-¡Oh mi Dios!- gritó cuando Sherlock lo posó de pie en el suelo, bajándole el bóxer ya húmedo de un solo tirón.

-Me gusta verte así- dijo arrodillándose frente a John, lamiendo la erección del ex militar sin retirar la mirada del mismo.

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando incoherencias. Sintiendo el calor en la base de su abdomen acumularse. Quería terminar dentro de la hermosa boca de Sherlock, así que lo tomó por los cabellos, fijando un ritmo. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de engullir todo su falo duro, Sherlock se apartó de John.

-¿Qué…qué haces?- John abrió los ojos, volviendo al mundo. Admirando extrañado como Sherlock, con su perfecto culo redondo contoneándose, caminaba hasta un viejo armario, y sacaba algo.

Al principio pareció una plancha de madera. John, calmando poco a poco su respiración, divisó que era un espejo lo que Sherlock colocaba recostado en el centro del suelo.

Sabía lo que era, pero no para qué.

-¿Sherlock… que tratas de…?- pero el gemido de sus labios interrumpió sus palabras. Sherlock se volteó bruscamente, y lo tomó por los testículos, masajeándolos con suavidad.

John, todavía sin recuperarse de su casi orgasmo, tembló, al borde de correrse. Sherlock apretó la base de su pene entonces.

-No te correrás. No hasta que yo lo diga- volteó rodeando al doctor, y tomándolo por los hombros.

-Ajá- John no podía sino gemir afirmaciones.

-Obedecerás lo que te diga, y te voy a hacer el amor tan fuerte que quizá necesites de vuelta ese bastón tuyo- anunció el detective, gruñendo en la oreja de John.

-Ajá-.

-Arrodíllate- fue la primera orden. John se volteó a mirarlo, como si estuviera loco, pero supo al instante que iba enserio.-Hazlo- exigió Sherlock, de manera más dulce, besando los labios de John una vez más.

El rubio obedeció, colocándose en el suelo, con Sherlock detrás. Las manos del violinista detective empujaron sus hombros hasta hacerlo quedar en cuatro y deslizándose por los musculosos brazos del ex militar, guiaron las manos del mismo a los costados del espejo.

John podía ver su reflejo, tan vulnerable, deseoso y excitado. Así como el reflejo de Sherlock encima de él sonriendo, poderoso, y perfecto. Jadeó al sentir la erección de Sherlock rozarse en su espalda. Pero pronto el detective se apartó.

-Mira- señaló al espejo- Mira lo que te causo. – Dijo acariciando el culo de John mientras señalaba a su reflejo.-Hazte hacia adelante.- lo empujó por las nalgas, y sin rechistar el médico quedó completamente montado sobre el espejo.

Ahora veía todo su cuerpo, flexionado en aquella posición tan sexual, su erección dura entre sus piernas, y su pecho agitado moviéndose. Tenía los labios entre abiertos, y los ojos azules con pupilas dilatadas. Era extraño pero a la vez delicioso verse a sí mismo tan excitado por Sherlock.

El medico rio para sus adentros. Era raro hacerlo sobre un espejo.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que calles. Si arrojas un solo gemido, pararé, hasta cuando lleguemos a Londres- amenazó el de cabello rizado, arrodillándose tras John.

El rubio tembló. ¿Cómo esperaba que no gima? No tuvo tiempo para respondérselo a sí mismo. Sintió un beso en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, y mordió su labio inferior cuando aquellos labios carnosos de Sherlock se convirtieron en una lengua deseosa.

La lengua del detective viajó hasta la entrada de John, y separando las nalgas del doctor, dio un primer lametón.

-Mira el espejo- dijo la voz gruesa de Sherlock- No apartes la vista del espejo-.

Y John le hizo caso. Miraba su reflejo, mordiéndose el labio, sus manos apretándose en los bordes del espejo hasta tener los nudillos blancos, sus respiraciones formando una nubecilla en el cristal, sus cabellos sudorosos, su rostro gritando "FOLLAME" por todos lados.

John se mordió con mayor fuerza cuando empezó a sentir que Sherlock ya no solo lamía, sino también introducía esa lengua, mojando su entrada, abriéndose paso a su interior. Tuvo que reprimir mil gritos y un aullido de placer John pues no quería quedar en abstinencia hasta cuando regresaran a Londres.

La lengua de Sherlock abandonó su entrada, en la cual pronto se introdujo un lago dedo índice. John abrió la boca, desmesuradamente, viendo en el espejo su propio rostro enrojecer.

-Grita- susurró Sherlock, moviendo el dedo en círculos, mientras su lengua lamía la espalda baja del médico, ascendiendo hasta su cuello.

-¡Sherlock!- la voz de John se liberó con fuerza.-¡Sherlock, oh, Dios, Sherlock!-, de seguro al día siguiente terminaría sin voz, pero no le importaba.

La lengua de Sherlock terminó deleitándose con su cuello, y el dedo en su entrada se transformó en dos, haciendo que John viera estrellas de placer doloroso.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Sherlock! ¡Oh!- jadeaba, moviendo sus caderas para empalarse los dedos solo.

-No- la mano de Sherlock detuvo los movimientos del doctor-No te muevas. Mira el espejo-.

John volvió sus ojos al espejo y recuperando el aliento recorrió tímidamente la visión de su cuerpo extasiado y el rostro hermoso de Sherlock asomando por su hombro, hablándole al oído, así como una de sus manos lo tomaba por la cadera.

-¿Vez? ¿Eres mío?- inquirió el detective.

-Todo tuyo- respondió John.

-¿De verdad?- los dedos de Sherlock se movieron más profundo, rozando la próstata de John.

-¡AH!- el gemido de John fue estruendo, y la visión en el espejo perfecta.

-Responde- los dedos continuaban moviéndose en ese punto.

-Tuyo…soy tuyo- al borde de correrse. La mano de Sherlock volvió a cerrarse sobre la erección de John, apretando la base.

-No te corras- ordenó. John no sabía cómo haría para soportar, se moría de placer y su polla palpitaba.

Los dedos de Sherlock se retiraron de la entrada del doctor, e inconscientemente John se quejó por la perdida, mirando sus labios temblar, en el espejo. Las manos de Sherlock descansaron sobre las de John, en el marco de espejo. Contorsionándose un poco, se besaron.

-Te amo- declaró Sherlock, colocando su miembro duro en la entrada de John. Éste no se movió, obedeciendo la anterior orden de Sherlock-¿Quieres que te haga el amor?-preguntó.

-Sí- asintió John, sin poder quitarle la mirada al espejo. Sherlock, montándolo, nunca lo habría creído.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Duro…-murmuró sintiendo como la punta del miembro de Sherlock penetraba en su entrada. Las manos del detective acariciaron sus brazos, para calmarlo.

-Grítalo- las caderas de Sherlock se empujaron más profundo.-

-¡Duro! ¡Házmelo duro!- bramó John, temblando por completo. El dolor estaba quedando en el pasado, olas de placer lo hacían retorcerse bajo Sherlock.

Sherlock lo penetró completamente, gimiendo el nombre de John, y este respondió gritando un improperio delicioso.

-No hagas ni un solo ruido. Y, sobre todo, no te corras hasta cuando yo lo diga- ordenó Sherlock, moviendo sus caderas en un compás casi musical. Gimiendo al oído de John, mientras este mordía su labio, e intentaba mantener la mente en otro sitio. Con el espejo reflejando su éxtasis le era casi imposible.

Fue el placer más delicioso que John experimentó. Y Sherlock estuvo en las nubes con la imagen de John gimiendo en silencio, sobre el espejo, mientras él lo penetraba en un vaivén cada vez más acelerado.

-Muévete- dijo, y las caderas de John no tardaron en responder los movimientos de las suyas.-Gime- los jadeos, gemidos y súplicas de John no se hicieron tardar.

-Sherlock, voy a voy a…- advirtió, su rostro rojo, sus labios hinchados. Estaba por correrse, cuando Sherlock salió de él, sin previo aviso.

John permaneció confundido, aturdido y con ganas de gritar por la frustración.

-No te corras- susurró la voz gruesa y viril de Sherlock en el oído del médico. Su mano rodeo la erección de John, masturbándolo-No te corras- repetía sin parar el movimiento, volviéndolo a penetrar, duro, frenético y rápido. Aporreaba contra la próstata de John, y el rubio gritaba suplicando por terminar.

-Por favor, ya, por favor. No voy a resistir, Sherlock.- maldecía que su amante fuera un sociópata, pero a la vez su forma posesiva, excesiva, y dominante de ser, era lo que lo llevaba loco.

-Dime quién está causando esto- la mano libre de Sherlock señaló al espejo.

-¡Mmmmm!- John era incapaz de hablar, todas las sensaciones: Sherlock moviéndose dentro de su apretado ano, la mano del mismo apretando su glande, su voz diciendo que no se corriese, el reflejo de sí mismo muriendo de placer. No podía responder.

-Dime, o no dejaré que termines- amenazó Sherlock balanceando sus caderas.

-¡SHERLOCK! Sherlock, Sherlock-gritó John como si invocara a una deidad del sexo.

-Córrete-. Sherlock siguió moviéndose, pero ni bien pronunció esta orden, y John apretó las manos, su cuerpo se estremeció, su miembro saltó en la mano de Sherlock y el gemido más cargado de éxtasis resonó en la habitación. Se corrió, manchando el espejo con su semen, respirando como un asmático con ataque.

Sherlock acarició los cabellos rubios de John, y buscó de forma complicada los labios del médico. Con un par de embestidas más se corrió, también gimiendo, dentro del médico.

John ni siquiera consideró el moverse de allí, estaba exhausto, todo su cuerpo dolía. Pero Sherlock se retiró de su interior, abandonó el beso, y sin previo aviso lo cargó en brazos de una manera muy cursi.

La cama rechinó cuando Sherlock lo depositó entre las sábanas. Sonriendo de medio lado fue hasta el interruptor de la luz, y la apagó. Presa de unos espasmos post orgásmicos, John buscó acurrucarse en los brazos de Sherlock cuando éste se metió en la cama.

-Nunca te reemplazaría por nadie- prometió, acariciando la mejilla del detective y con su pulgar el labio inferior de aquella boca arrogante que tanto amaba- Te adoro, Sherlock-.

-Duerme, amor- susurró Sherlock, abrazándolo contra su pecho, y acariciando la espalda del doctor hasta cuando lo sintió relajarse por completo.-Tampoco yo te reemplazaría. Jamás- fue lo último que dijo, besando los párpados de John, cayendo también presa del sueño.

Estaban partiendo para el laboratorio, tras un breve desayuno. Sherlock había conseguido que Mycroft autorizase la entrada de ambos a las instalaciones militares de Baskerville. John acomodó su chaqueta, y le dio una sonrisa a Sherlock, éste, sin reparos, lo rodeó por la cintura, plantándole un delicioso beso en frente de algunos huéspedes que rondaban allí.

-¡Señor Holmes!- exclamó el recepcionista cuando ambos iban saliendo.

Sherlock y John se voltearon a mirarlo, extrañados.

-La próxima vez si le presto el espejo, por favor devuélvamelo limpio- dijo, con deje de gracia, sin molestia alguna.

John enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. Y Sherlock asintió, educado, en dirección al recepcionista. Fueron hacia el auto.

-¿No limpiaste el espejo?-lo interrogó John, nervioso, abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

-Elemental, mi querido John- respondió Sherlock, sin remordimiento alguno, subiendo al auto.

John suspiró. Amaba a ese tipo demente.

**Bueeeeno los celos de Sherlock son…extraños. Pero jeje amo a ese par. Espero que les haya gustado, sino por me matan, tienen el permiso.**

**Quedan más o menos tres capítulos. Todos son semejantes a los dos primeros, y Tatarata! Será un final medio bizarro y muy encendido… les dejo correr su imaginación hasta tanto.**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es DECEPSIÓN y lo publicaré máximo mañana.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Es un poquitín cruel pero al final todo se compondrá, ya verán.**

**Si les gusta, no les gusta, lo detestan, lo aman, o lo que sea, o tienen alguna sugerencia por favor: DEJEN REVIEWs!**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. (SHERLOCK/JOHN) **

**si no te gusta no leas.**

**EMOCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**DECEPCIÓN**

Sherlock siempre había desconfiado de las demás personas, en especial cuando hablaban de amor. Para él, además de desventaja, implicaba una distracción, una forma de atrapar a otra persona y de engañar al cerebro y a ese sentimiento de soledad que todos poseemos.

O eso pensaba Sherlock Holmes hasta cuando conoció a John Watson. Primero fue amistad y una profunda empatía la que sintió por el médico, fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Aquella noche en el pequeño pueblo cercano a las instalaciones de Baskerville, mientras resolvían un caso y sus emociones se desataron, el detective se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

John le era reciproco, y para Sherlock esto fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle en la vida.

Omitiendo los momentos incómodos que pasaron ante la gente, habían pasado unos excelentes días en aquel hotel, resolviendo un caso interesante, compartiendo miradas cómplices, besos fugaces, envueltos en un ambiente cálida y romántico, y, por supuesto, haciéndose el amor como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sherlock todavía recordaba su primera noche, el sexo en la ducha, y John no podía parar de enrojecer hasta las orejas al rememorar el incidente sobre el espejo. Todavía al pensar en esto el médico militar suspiraba, la sensación de tener a Sherlock dentro, tan dominante, sensual y a la mismo tiempo tierno, lo había vuelto loco.

Lamentablemente dejarían el pueblo la tarde siguiente, puesto que el caso había sido resuelto. John no podía concebir todavía que el doctor Frankland, tan amable y carismático, estuviese detrás de todo el horror de la hondonada. Pero… en fin, regresaría a Londres con Sherlock, y suponía que nada cambiaría entre ellos, excepto quizá el compartir la habitación así como largas horas de placer.

Tosió un par de veces. John todavía sentía restos de la droga en su sistema, y tenía la ilusión de que expulsando el aire de sus pulmones y vías respiratorias, sacaría todos los residuos de sus sistema. La cabeza de le daba vueltas. No entendía como su cliente, Henry, había soportado tanto tiempo expuesto a la droga alucinógena de la hondonada.

-Así que…-habló Lestrade a su lado, estaban compartiendo un café en el frío exterior de la casa del cliente, quién permanecía dentro, medio aturullado todavía a causa de los recientes sucesos-¿Tú… y Sherlock?- insinuó el Detective Inspector.

Greg era agradable, y John no entendía porque Sherlock había detestado encontrárselo en el pueblo tan lejos de Londres. Pero tan inmerso estaba el médico en sus pensamientos sobre el sabueso demoníaco, la bruma envenenada, y el doctor Frankland volando en pedazos debido a su paso en falso en aquel campo minado, que tardó en responder.

O tal vez no procesó rápido lo que Greg quería decir dado a que su cuerpo todavía estaba embotado debido a la droga.

-Sí, estamos juntos, de hecho-respondió, categórico, bebiendo un sorbo de café. Greg lo imitó- Es bueno en la cama- soltó sin medir lo que decía. ¡Esa droga! ¡ESA MALDITA DROGA! Pensó, pero era tarde, lo había escupido con sinceridad.

John Watson enrojeció notablemente, mientras Greg Lestrade escupía el café y tosía descontroladamente. El DI no había inhalado demasiado bruma, así que de John, Henry y Sherlock, él era el menos afectado.

-Eso ha sito demasiada información ¡Demasiada!-exclamó sacudiendo las manos para evitar que John agregara algo.

-Lo siento, de verdad- intentaba disculparse el rubio, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para que Greg dejara de asfixiarse.

-Es…bueno- murmuró Lestrade, divagando sin ningún sentido, nervioso claramente.

-Sí, es bueno- bromeó John, para calmar la tensión. Ambos se echaron a reír y continuaron bebiendo el café, más relajados.

Pronto la conversación fue profundizándose, y como buenos amigos no les importó compartir un par de temas personales. Como por ejemplo que el matrimonio de Lestrade iba de mal en peor, y que Sherlock era un escandaloso al momento del sexo. John omitió que él también lo era.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, en la salita de estar donde una pequeña mesa de escritura estaba revuelta en papeles, Sherlock también bebía café; en su lugar tratando de calmar. No el horror, pues ya sabía que el mastín era solo un cuento barato aleado con drogas y estimulantes sonoros. Pero su cuerpo temblaba, a causa del alucinógeno.

Él y Henry, el cliente, ciertamente eran quienes más bruma inhalaron. El joven había caído dormido en el sofá, murmurando cosas inteligibles que quizá olvidaría al otro día, pero Sherlock continuaba pensando.

Mil ideas por segundo pasaban por su mente. Todas confusas y revueltas. La droga también había dopado sus neuronas, pensó.

Cerró los ojos, para calmar la sensación de mareo. Un sonido eléctrico chisporroteante lo despertó. Abrió los parpados de par en par. Estaba en completas penumbras. Las bombillas de la salita de estar habían saltado en mil pedazos.

-No-susurró Sherlock. No era capaz de sobrellevar otra alucinación, otro encuentro cara a cara con…

Levantó la mirada al marco de la puerta. Del corredor en penumbras emergió un hombre bien vestido, con traje caro, cabello bien peinado, que tecleaba algo en su celular. Sonrió éste, con sorna.

-Hola, Sherlock-, sus dientes asomándose causaron desprecio en Sherlock.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó, enérgico, apretando los puños en el sofá.

Moriarty avanzó, balanceándose hasta estar frente a él, tomando asiendo junto a un bien dormido Henry. Rio sonoramente.

-No he venido a hacer nada.-soltó una carcajada-¡Bueno, no te mentiré! Vine a cumplir mi promesa- dejó el celular, y cruzó las piernas, elegante.

-¿Qué promesa?- el tono de voz de Sherlock tembló.

-Arrancarte el corazón, quemarlo.- gruñó, luego se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho que iba a dar una caminada o algo por el estilo sencillo.

-No poseo uno- Sherlock mencionó, también burlón.

-Sabemos que eso no es cierto- canturreó Moriarty, como un padre preocupado, pero triunfal-Están tus "amigos" mascotas. Y tu querido Johnny Boy- una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios, petulante.

-Yo no tengo amigos- bramó el detective.

-Sí los tienes. Y tienes a John- se burló Moriarty, repantigándose en el sofá y gimiendo-¡Oh, John, sí, John!- imitó a Sherlock.-¿Pues qué crees? Sé que lo amas, y sé que es un pilar de tu cordura- hizo una mímica que indicaba ascenso- así que te hare caer, Sherlock.- hizo una señal de caída con el dedo índice- te haré caer, pedazo a pedazo-.

-Estás tan enfermo- musitó Sherlock, dibujando una mueca de superioridad en medio de las penumbras. Moriarty le prestó atención.-No amo a John-.

-¿Solo te lo follas?- inquirió Moriarty, interesado.

-En efecto- admitió el detective- Es bueno en la cama, pero tiene sus defectos. Es tan común, que a veces me causa repugnancia. Pero a veces me distrae el hacerlo con él. Últimamente, claro, está significando demasiada distracción, así que considero el mudarme de Baker Street o algo por el estilo-.

-¿No lo amas?- gruñó Moriarty, como si estuviera en un aprieto.

-No lo amo en absoluto. Solo quería follar, y ya. Ahora ya no me sirve- declaró Sherlock, rogando para que sus manos no temblaran delatando que mentía en cada una de sus palabras.

Una luz brillante se encendió de pronto. Su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas y Moriarty se desvaneció como bruma.

Cuando Sherlock parpadeó notó que las luces no se habían apagado nunca, que Henry seguía dormido en el sofá, que Moriarty no estaba allí, pero que, de hecho, si había alguien de pie en la puerta.

Era John. Pálido como una hoja de papel. Lo veía ininterrumpidamente y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Respiró varias veces, y dando media vuelta se retiró.

Sherlock, percibiendo que la droga estaba atenuando sus efectos, notó que en realidad no recordaba nada de su alucinación. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Decidió que dormiría un poco, después averiguaría que demonios le ocurría a John, y porqué su cara de espanto.

John salió corriendo de la casa, hasta la calle donde tomó varias respiraciones.

¡No era cierto! ¡No había escuchado aquello! Deseaba no haberlo escuchado nunca…

Pegó sus manos al auto, recargando todo su peso. Sentía las rodillas estar a punto de ceder.

Había terminado su café, y mientras Lestrade iba al baño, John entró para anunciarle a Sherlock que debían regresar al hotel para reponerse, dormir un rato, y partir al otro día. No esperó encontrarlo hablando solo, y menos repitiendo que solo había sido follar, que lo tenía harto, que estaba pensando en dejar Baker Street.

La droga lo hacía soltar la verdad a él, así que dedujo, Sherlock estaba delirando pero escupiendo sinceridad.

El estómago del médico se revolvió. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Sherlock era un maldito sociópata. No podía simplemente esperar que lo amase de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- bramó, a todo pulmón, propinando una patada en el tapacubos del auto, causándose mucho dolor. Dado a esto patojeó un poco, y tras apoyar la espalda en el vehículo, se dejó deslizar, hasta terminar sentado en el suelo.

No era un hombre que se sensibilizaba por poca cosa. Pero las palabras de Sherlock habían ido demasiado lejos. Los ojos azules de John escocían, y dos lágrimas gruesas surcaron su rostro.

Pasaron los minutos, y sumido en su miseria, John no se dio cuenta de que Lestrade y Sherlock habían salido. Dejaron durmiendo a Henry, dejándole una nota para encontrarse al otro día, en la mañana, para hacer el papeleo pertinente en la policía local.

-¿Ey, John?- Lestrade se extrañó al verlo tan miserable.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Sherlock, teniéndole una mano al doctor. Éste lo rechazó, levantándose el solo.

-Nada. Es cosa de la droga- no sabía cómo reaccionar, no tenía idea de que haría.

Sherlock lo había usado e iba a dejarlo ¿Cómo se supone que iba a lidiar con eso?

-John, yo conduciré si te sientes mal…-intentó Sherlock ser amable al ver que John iba hacia la puerta del conductor, subía y con dedos temblorosos encendía el auto.

-¡SUBE AL AUTO Y CIERRA LA BOCA!- gritó el doctor. No quería exaltarse frente a Lestrade, pero estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Lestrade permaneció pasmado, y pronto los tres hombres estaban en el auto, dirección al hotel del pueblo.

Entraron como las últimas noches que habían estado allí, saludaron a los pocos huéspedes que quedaban en la sala común a esas horas, y Lestrade se marchó a su habitación en el primer piso, mientras John subía al segundo, sin siquiera echar una mirada a Sherlock.

Tan distraído como era el detective apenas si se percató de ese detalle, y subió detrás de John dando largas zancadas.

Una vez llegó a la habitación, unos pocos minutos después del médico, notó algo extraño. Desde que lo hicieron por primera vez, ocupaban solo la cama junto a la ventana. Pero esa noche, tras quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos, John estaba tumbado en la otra cama, enfurruñado, como si quisiera alejar al detective.

Sherlock no era para nada bueno entendiendo lo que ocurría con las personas, emocionalmente, así que supuso John solo quería cambiar de cama por esa noche. Se tomó su tiempo en retirarse el abrigo, la camisa, y tan solo usando su bóxer negro apretado introdujo y blanco y largo cuerpo en las sábanas, junto a John.

Intentó acercársele. John se apartó deliberadamente. Sherlock hizo un segundo intento, y finalmente captó la ira del médico cuando este chasqueó su lengua, molesto de que lo abrazara el detective por la cintura.

-John ¿Qué tienes?- la mano de Sherlock ascendió, hasta tocar el hombro de John.

El médico tembló ante su roce. Mordiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo. ¡Cuánto le amaba! ¡Y cuánto lo lastimaba que Sherlock estuviera solo utilizándolo!

-¿John?- lo sacudió Sherlock, y en este acto su mano rozó la barbilla de John, húmeda por las lágrimas. -¿John- lo obligó a darse la vuelta. El rubio gruñó-por qué lloras, amor?- en un acto infantil pero pícaro, Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre John, éste intentó empujarlo.

-No me llames amor- pidió, girando el rostro.

En un momento de debilidad, cuando Sherlock movió sensualmente sus caderas, John volteó el rostro y el detective atrapó sus labios. El beso fue lujurioso desde el principio, cargado de deseo hasta su última gota. Sherlock empezaba a jadear. Pero John, de pronto, rompió el beso. Empujó a Sherlock por los hombros, apartándolo, y le dio la espalda.

-John… ¿Es por lo de la otra noche? ¿O es que estás cansado?-inquirió Sherlock acariciando los muslos del médico-Lo entenderé, pero háblame, por favor-. Si algo odiaba era ser ignorado.

John con la valentía del soldado regresó a mirarlo. Sherlock era hermoso, decidió al ver su piel de alabastro, su delgado cuerpo bien torneado, sus hombros anchos, labios gruesos, barbilla fina y viril, y ojos grisáceos ocultos en aquella maraña de rizos azabaches. Tan perfecto que le causaba rabia lo inalcanzable que era.

-¿Por qué quieres que te hable?- dijo, con rabia.

-Me gusta tu voz- declaró el detective, acariciando el bulto en los pantalones de John, haciéndole soltar un gemido.-Me gustas todo, en realidad- dijo, creyendo iniciaba un juego como el de otras noches.

El muy bastardo, pensó John Watson, cree que puede jugar conmigo cuando le plazca. También se jugar, añadió, cegado por la ira.

Detuvo la mano de Sherlock, apretándolo fuerte por la muñeca. Casi haciéndole daño.

-¿Me deseas?- preguntó, áspero. Sherlock gimió al notar las manos del médico arrastrándolo hasta estar ambos de pie junto a la cama-¿Me deseas?- volvió a preguntar John, apretando con rudeza la entrepierna del detective

-¡Sí!- gimió éste.

-Bien, te voy a follar como se debe- declaró John, y bajando el bóxer ya húmedo de Sherlock, lo tomó con ambas manos.

-John- jadeó Sherlock al sentir que le daba vuelta. Hasta allí todo parecía ir, un poco rudo pero bien.

-Pon tus manos en la cama, y arrodíllate en el suelo- ordenó John, su voz era entre molesta y adolorida.

Sin rechistar Sherlock se colocó en esa posición, asomando su perfecto culo en dirección a John. Cuyos pasos se dirigieron al baño. Muy pronto estuvo de vuelta, con un bote de lubricante que había comprado esa mañana en la farmacia.

-John- gimió alto, Sherlock, al sentir el lubricante escurrirse en su entrada y los tres dedos del médico acariciarla.-¿John?- pero las cosas se pusieron confusas cuando no lo preparó, y cuando Sherlock escuchó el peculiar sonido de un condón siendo abierto. -¿John que estás haciendo?-

-Fallándote, solo por placer- John se colocó el condón en su miembro ya erecto, con ambas manos separó las nalgas de Sherlock y si darle tiempo a protestar o a moverse, lo penetró.

Fue una sola estocada, seca, que proporcionó placer a John y un horrible dolor a Sherlock. El detective gritó, adolorido, temblando, y jadeando.

-John, por favor, detente- decía mientras las caderas de John se movían en un vaivén frenético-¡John, me… me duele!- sentía que se iba a desgarrar. Era una punzada insoportable que hacía sollozar a Sherlock.

John solo se limitaba a jadear cerca de su oído, manteniendo las manos lejos de las de Sherlock, su cuerpo lejos de la espalda de detective.

-John, detente…para por favor- exclama Sherlock, era la peor experiencia de todas. John entraba y salía secamente, provocándole un sangrado mínimo pero insoportable- John, me está doliendo mucho… ve más lento- pero el doctor solo aumentaba la velocidad.

Cuando Sherlock supo que no se iba a detener, desesperado, pero con el deseo profundo de complacer a la persona que amaba, cambió sus ruegos.

-Acaríciame- rogó, pues aparte del miembro entrando y saliendo de él, no sentía otra parte de John. No lo había besado, ni había manos curiosas explorando su cuerpo.-John, tócame- suplicó, llevando la mano de John hasta su abdomen.

John la retiró con ira. Y Sherlock empezó a sollozar. Este llanto rompió el corazón de John en mil pedazos, pero no podía ni quería caer en la trampa del detective.

-No quiero tocarte- añadió en un gemido gutural. Las embestidas continuaban brutales. Las manos de Sherlock se cerraban en las sábanas, tratando de canalizar el dolor-Me das asco, Holmes. Eres y siempre serás…-dijo al borde de correrse. Sherlock por otra parte, en medio del dolor, apenas había sido consciente de su erección y no estaba para nada excitado-…un fenómeno- declaró, corriéndose, retirándose sin miramientos, y tirando el condón en una papelera cerca de la habitación.

Sherlock lloraba, temblando acurrucado al pie de la cama.

-¿Por qué has usado condón?- preguntó sus mejillas perladas de lágrimas.

-No he querido tocarte, en ningún sentido- declaró John, sin mirarlo, pues sabía que si observaba esas lágrimas se rediría. Se colocó su chaqueta, subió sus pantalones, y se puso los zapatos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-John,-lo llamó Sherlock una vez más, desesperado, subiendo a la cama como un niño asustado- acaríciame- rogó.

Sin voltearse a verlo, el médico salió de la habitación.

Sherlock con movimientos torpes se cubrió con las sábanas, ignorando el dolor que imperaba en su espalda baja y abdomen. Pero lo que más le dolía era el vacío que se formaba en su pecho, la sensación de desasosiego, y de que no había nada más allá.

Era la misma sensación de desmoronarse, verse solo, sentirse vacío y en completa oscuridad.

Reconoció el sentimiento pues antes ya lo había tenido, cuando lo tachaban de fenómeno en la escuela. Era decepción. Y considerando que a John se entregó en cuerpo y alma, le brindó su corazón en bandeja, dolía mucho más.

Tiritando se envolvió en las sábanas, abrazando la almohada como si fuese John e intentando convencerse de que al otro día todo hubiera sido una cruel….muy cruel pesadilla.

John no sabía a donde ir. Llevaba cerca de cuatro horas vagando sin rumbo, cuando el alba apareció en el horizonte. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero nada más le importaba que el remordimiento profundo de haberle hecho algo tan horrible a Sherlock.

Decidió marchar hacia la casa de Henry, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, y también anunciarle que la cita en la policía para las declaraciones sobre el caso de Frankland, serían a las diez de la mañana.

Caminó por el camino que conducía a la casa, y descubrió que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, como acostumbraba a dejar el descuidado joven que la habitaba.

Por educación llamó a la puerta. Pero sabiendo no obtendría respuesta, ingresó sin más.

Necesitaba sacar de su mente a Sherlock.

Entró caminando despacio, y llegó hasta la sala, donde se había quedado dormido el muchacho. Todavía estaba despaturrado en el sofá, con la TV encendida, y roncando. Parecía que no había descansado tan plácidamente en mucho tiempo.

-¡Eh, Henry!- llamó John.-¡Henry!- fue luego de varios llamados que el joven dio un salto, un tanto asustado.-Soy yo, John Watson- anunció el rubio, para no espantarlo.

-Doctor Watson, me ha dado usted un gran susto- dijo acomodándose más decentemente en el sofá-¿Qué hace usted aquí a estar horas?-

-Pasaba a ver si estaba usted bien, pues no he podido dormir- explicó el ex militar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Extraño, el residuo de esa droga me ha hecho dormir como un bebé desde que llegamos- se desperezó Henry-Pero, qué puedo decir, debe tener efectos diferentes según la persona ¿No lo cree?-.

-Sí, las drogas sueles ser así- admitió John, y por alguna razón sus palabras las sintió pesadas.

-¿Ya está mejor el señor Holmes?- cuestionó Henry, en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Por qué pregunta?- soltó John, sintiéndose desnudo, como si Henry supiese algo de lo que acaba de suceder en el hotel.

-Porque estuvo delirando mucho antes de marcharse.-

-¿Estaba usted despierto?- John levantó una ceja. No sabía por qué pero eso le sonaba mal.

-Sí. De hecho escuché toda su alucinación. Parece que un tal Jim es no muy amigo del señor Holmes- dijo Henry, tontamente. La sangre de John se heló- Creo que en su alucinación lo amenazaba a usted, y Sherlock comenzó a decirle que usted no le importaba. Supongo que para despistarlo- rio, le parecía gracioso, pues no tenía idea de lo que John había hecho por aquel error- ¡Vaya forma de despistarlo!- agregó.

John se había quedado de piedra. Sin gota de aliento, pálido, temblando.

-¿Está usted bien, doctor Watson?- preguntó Henry, preocupado.

-Sí…digo, no- tartamudeó el rubio. –Es decir, la audiencia en la policía es a las diez, no se olvide de estar puntual, y tengo que hacer un…par de…cosas- explicaba, aturdido, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

No le dio oportunidad a Henry de responder, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¡Soy un estúpido!- gritó deseando golpearse a sí mismo.

Sherlock lo amaba, y él había sido un idiota, lo había decepcionado. La idea de haberlo dejado llorando, solo. De haberlo tomado sin piedad. De no haber escuchado sus suplicas desesperadas porque lo hiciera más despacio, o que lo acariciara…

¡Se odiaba! ¡John Watson se odiaba a si mismo!

Llegó al hotel a eso de las cinco de la mañana. El sol era tenue pero ya iluminaba los pintorescos techos de las apiñadas casas del pueblo. Entró corriendo, subió las escaleras casi tropezándose, e ingresó a empellones en la habitación. Vio un bulto en la cama, y se abalanzó sobre este rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Corrió las sábanas al sentir demasiado pequeño y blando el bulto. Era una almohada. Miró a su alrededor. Maletas hechas. Todo recogido. Entonces la puerta del baño sonó.

-¡Oh, John! Eres tú- saludó el detective, frío, y rígido, como siempre antes de haber hecho el amor hace un par de noches.

-Sherlock- John lo siguió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde el pelinegro buscaba una camisa- tenemos que hablar- dijo.- de lo de anoche, yo, lo lamento- empezó.

-Tranquilo- Sherlock lo tomó por los hombros- Ya no lo recuerdo, y prefiero que no me hables de ello- dijo, sonriendo torcidamente, y volviendo al baño con una peinilla en mano.

-¿Me p..perdonas solo así?- inquirió John, extrañado.

-No. Borré todo de mi palacio mental, y prefiero que se quede así- anunció el detective, sin dar importancia a la cara de terror de John.-¿Me pasas el cepillo dental? Debe estar por allí-

John no le hizo caso, caminó hasta el baño, y lo empujó a un costado, sujetándolo por ambos brazos.

-Oye no hay por qué ser violentos, puedes decirme que no quieres pasarme el cepillo, y ahorrarte el drama- espetó Sherlock, risueño.

-¿Borraste…todo?- inquirió John, sabiendo cómo funcionaba la mente de Sherlock-¿Todo?- la voz le temblaba.

-Sí. Excepto el caso del mastín, esto si fue realmente educativo-. Sherlock palmeó el hombro de John, y tomó rumbo a la maleta en busca del cepillo.

En un acto deliberado, estúpido y desesperado, John corrió tras, él. Sin ningún miramiento lo hizo girar, tirando de su brazo, y le plantó un profundo beso que no fue correspondido. Sherlock le dio un empujón, pasmado.

-John, lo que sucedió en los últimos días, espero puedas enterrarlo. Yo lo he olvidado, pero quisiera que tú lo superes- dejó el cepillo en la maleta-¿Sin rencores?- extendió la mano- No quiero ser como tus novias que chillan y gritan, solo haremos como si no ocurrió nada- curvó sus labios.

John no apretó su mano, solo sintió que las piernas le temblaban, el aire le faltaba; y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. ¡Sherlock lo había olvidado todo! Esa noche que hicieron el amor, la forma en que sus labios acorazonados gimieron en placer, la manera en que lo mordió cuando se corrió, los jadeos de John, la manera exquisita en que Sherlock curvaba sus espaldas al llegar al orgasmo. El sexo en la ducha. Sus encuentros de media noche. La forma tierna y dominante en que Sherlock le hizo el amor a John sobre aquel espejo. Sus besos furtivos…todo había terminado tan pronto como empezó.

John no podía soportarlo. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que Sherlock había borrado todo aquello.

Huyó. Hacia donde quiera, necesitaba calmarse, procesar que era cierto. Lo había perdido.

Sherlock permaneció plantado en la habitación, rozando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, y queriendo guardar aquel beso para siempre. Por supuesto que no había borrado nada, amaba a John.

Pero sabiendo que él podía hacerle tanto daño como la otra noche, había experimentado la decepción, y prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier asunto emocional que implicara heridas, sin importar cuando le costara no desear a John con toda la pasión que le era posible.

Sherlock volvía a repetirse que no había nadie capaz de amarlo, sin que se causasen daño ambos. Estaba sumido en la decepción.

**El siguiente capítulo es Esperanza, y no me maten si no les gustó este capítulo…**

**Gracias por leer! Se los quiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me he demorado mucho con este capítulo pero es que la idea no llegaba, pido disculpas a quienes lo siguen, pero finalmente creo que hice algo decente.**

**Tal vez me salió algo cursi, y la idea en si sea demasiado pero me pareció que debía pasar. Si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho de matarme, si les gusta enserio me alegra.**

**Lo escribí a media noche así que por favor disculpes si hay algún fatal error ortográfico o parecido, traten de traducirme.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**ADVERTENCIA: SEXO HOMOSEXUAL, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. (SHERLOCK/JOHN) si no te gusta no leas.**

**EMOCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ESPERANZA**

El caso estaba resuelto, todo el papeleo en orden y esa mañana Henry había lucido repuesto después de toda la pesadilla vivida en la hondonada. Sin embargo para John Watson la pesadilla parecía recién comenzar.

Tras salir de la estación de policía del pueblo Sherlock había ido a recolectar ciertos datos faltantes y a hablar con la doctora Stapelton, lo cual dejó a John en completa soledad.

El médico todavía no lograba asimilar el dolor causado por la idea de que Sherlock había borrado sus últimas noches juntos.

Incluso en ese momento mientras cenaban en el comedor del hotel donde se habían quedado, escuchando las llamas crepitar, y los cubiertos tintinear en los platos, así como el bullir de la gente a su alrededor, John percibía en su pecho un vacío profundo, una culpa terrible.

Sherlock estaba justo en frente de él, comiendo en silencio, sin rastro de molestia o desdén hacia el doctor dibujándose en su perfecto rostro. Y eso era lo que resultaba más doloroso. Era fría su manera de comportarse.

Si hubiera existido una emoción, por más pequeña que fuese John hubiera tenido algo de esperanza. La indiferencia del detective le rompía el corazón.

-¿Y la doctora Stapelton… conoce lo de la bruma?- inquirió John, tratando, por milésima vez, de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí. Se lo comenté esta mañana- respondió Sherlock, escueto.

El rubio suspiró, volviendo la atención a su copa de vino y a la comida vegetariana de su plato que sinceramente no lo satisfacía en absoluto. O quizá era el hecho de que la preocupación por lo de Sherlock aturullaba tanto sus sentidos como el funcionamiento de su cuerpo mismo.

En un acto impulsivo, al ver la mano de Sherlock sobre la mesa, extendió la suya, rozando la fría piel del pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces?-. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza: confundido, y retiró la mano.

John retiró la suya de un tirón, disculpándose entre murmullos, pero sus palabras de lamentación pronto cambiaron.

-¿Por qué lo borraste?- inquirió.

No soportaba la idea de regresar a Londres, tener que ver a su compañero todos los días, pensando en el tiempo maravilloso que habían compartido, y deber ignorarlo para sobrellevar una mentira, una falsedad donde no habían franqueado los límites de la amistad.

-¿Hablas de…?-Sherlock parecía desconcertado- ¡Oh!- lo recordó.-Porque era inútil, supongo. También se borran las razones para haber eliminado el recuerdo, John; de lo contrario podría quedar algo- se encogió de hombros, y dejando su comida a la mitad, levantó su larga figura dirigiéndose lejos de la mesa.

John permaneció en shock durante unos instantes, respirando entrecortado. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo, pero no sabía qué. Vio, en silencio nostálgico, como Sherlock con su imponente abrigo oscuro, salía por la puerta principal al frío exterior repleto de neblina.

El ex militar tardó un poco en decidir que lo seguiría. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Sherlock salió, sintiendo como el frío calaba sus huesos, tembló, aferrándose más a su abrigo oscuro. Tenía demasiadas cosas rondándole en la cabeza. Estaba la decisión de borrar, realmente, las memorias de esos últimos días. El vestigio del dolor dejado por la violencia de John la otra noche. Y la decepción que todavía dejaba un hueco en su pecho.

Apretó los puños, enfurecido, había entregado su corazón en bandeja de plata, y allí estaba, sufriendo como un idiota.

Caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento, cuando divisó junto a un automóvil la figura de un hombre.

Entornó los ojos para reconocerlo.

-¿Lestrade?- la cabellera blanca, su abrigo claro, y la complexión del inspector eran inconfundibles.

-Sherlock- respondió éste, a manera de saludo. Había estado a punto de subir al auto-¿Cómo andan las cosas con John?- inquirió preocupado.

-Es mi amigo ¿Cómo deberían estar?- respondió Sherlock, falsamente confundido. Debía mantener su mentira de haber eliminado todo, ya decidiría luego si lo volvía realidad.

-Cierto- suspiró Lestrade, recordando que John le había comentado sobre la deliberada amnesia de Sherlock.

-¿Ya te ibas, Gavin?- Sherlock enarcó una ceja, introduciendo sus manos heladas en los bolsillos.

-Sí, de hecho, tengo que regresar a Londres pronto. Donovan y Anderson arruinaron un caso, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda si la metida de pata ha sido profunda- respondió el de cabellos canos-Por cierto, soy Greg- recalcó, a sabiendas de que de nada serviría.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, suerte- le deseó, tratando de sonar humano. Greg rio.-¿Qué?-.

-Eso que haces…- señaló Lestrade-…cuando tratas de sonar como cualquier otra persona- añadió.

-No soy como cualquier otro-.

-Es cierto. Bicho raro, pero magnífico después de todo- admitió Lestrade, con un pie subido al auto.

-¿Has bebido?- Sherlock avanzó un par de pasos, percibiendo el olor a vino provenir de Lestrade.

-Dos copas. Nada de qué preocuparse- sonrió el DI.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando, durante un momento, y como sociópata que no comprende de emociones, una idea cruzó fugaz en su mente. John decía amarlo porque era diferente, si Greg también lo apreciaba por ello, ¿Podía conseguir algo que tranquilizara su vacío, en el inspector?

Brincó, literalmente sobre Greg Lestrade, atrapándolo por las solapas del abrigo y plantándole un fogoso beso con tanta fuerza que cayeron dentro del auto. Greg trató de hacerse a un lado, apartar a Sherlock. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con el detective consultor, pero estaba seguro de que había perdido la cabeza.

Sin embargo las caderas de Sherlock se habían comenzado a mover sobre las de Greg, y éste al intentar zafarse solo conseguía hacer creer al pelinegro que estaba respondiendo a sus frenéticos movimientos.

Sherlock con ambas piernas a los costados de las caderas del DI, empezó a rozar su erección contra los pantalones de Greg. Soltando un gemido gutural.

-¡Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, cálmate!- exclamó Lestrade. Sherlock era guapo, sexualmente atractivo, y según John: bueno en la cama. Lestrade podía habérselo follado allí mismo, y ¡Oh dios al ver esos labios, quiso hacerlo! Pero era la pareja de su amigo. Simplemente no podía.

-Vamos, Greg. Solo una vez- suplicaba Sherlock.

-¿No lo has olvidado verdad?- inquirió el DI, tomando al pelinegro por la muñecas y en un movimiento brusco colocándolo debajo suyo, sin lujuria, sino enternecido.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Temblando.

-Sherlock, tienes que decirle la verdad-.

-No puedo, él no me ama- exclamó, enfurecido consigo mismo.-Y yo no me merezco que lo haga- sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas contenidas.

Greg soló sus muñecas, brindándole una sonrisa de paz.

-Te ama. Y te lo mereces. Pero ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes? Parecen odiarse- espetó Greg, no comprendía nada.

-Dije algo, mientras alucinaba- explicó Sherlock, sin deseos de retirarse de bajo su amigo. Se sentía seguro, así no fuese la posición más inocente.- que molestó a John. No sé qué, pero cuando vino al hotel…-la voz se le quebró.

No quería hablar más. Las lágrimas brotaron a raudales por sus mejillas.

-Sherlock, a veces las personas necesitan hablar, y quién las escuche. ¿Qué ocurrió?- exigió el inspector, sentándose sobre Sherlock, y con una invitación muda llamándolo a acurrucarse en otro abrazo.

Permanecieron en silencio, dentro del auto. El detective derramando lágrimas silenciosas, y Greg solo rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

-Lo hicimos- finalmente habló Sherlock.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Greg no comprendía todavía.

-Me lo hizo con salvajismo. Me dolió mucho y…- tragó saliva con fuerza-…sangré. Luego solo se marchó, diciéndome que me creía un monstruo-.

Greg lo apretó entre sus brazos, protector. Sherlock a veces era como un crío, y necesitaba de alguien que lo tratase como tal, con un poco de paciencia, y bastante calidez.

-Tienen que hablarlo. Se están haciendo daño, ambos- aconsejó el DI. Sherlock levantó la mirada, fijamente hacia el rostro de Lestrade.

-Duele- declaró- es decir, emocionalmente- dijo como si fuera lo más extraño que hubiese admitido en toda su vida. Greg asintió.-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Bien-.

-¿Puedes besarme?- pidió Sherlock, destrozado, desolado, tan roto que Greg tuvo que acceder. A veces sentir los labios de una persona, aunque no fuese la deseada, podían llenar el alma de alguien al menos durante unos segundos.

Lo besó, de la forma en que lo haría con una prima que le pide su primer beso; casto, delicado, y rápido.

-¡¿Sherlock?!- la exclamación desencajada los hizo brincar a los dos.-Greg…-. John estaba de pie en medio del estacionamiento, mirando al auto, mirándolos; con el rostro rojo de ira, y los puños apretados.

-John yo… de verdad-balbuceó Greg sin poder dar explicación, Sherlock se las arregló para salir del auto, y sin esperar más Lestrade encendió el motor y cerró la puerta.-Lo siento, John.-dijo por la ventana semi abierta.

-¿Qué hacían?- pero John estaba enfrascado interrogando a un insensible Sherlock.

-Besarnos ¿Por?- dijo Sherlock, sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¡¿Y lo nuestro?!-escupió John a la vez que Greg salía patinando con el auto, del estacionamiento, no quería más problemas.

-Lo nuestro fue, pero lo borré- aclaró Sherlock, andando hacia la recepción, con su elegancia arrogante.

-¡No puedes!-John se plantó a mitad del estacionamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza e hiperventilando. Eso ya había rayado en lo absurdo. Él desviviéndose por Sherlock, y éste besando a Lestrade.

Sherlock no le hizo caso.

-Volveremos a Londres, y me mudaré de Baker Street.- sentenció el médico, con la remota esperanza de que Sherlock volteara, asustado, le dijera que no lo hiciera, le besara…

-Como prefieras- fue la seca respuesta del detective quién ingresó en la recepción para cancelar todos los servicios.

Los neumáticos crepitaban al avanzar sobre el asfalto. Las cigarras canturreaban en los bosques y campos que bordeaban la carretera. Sherlock y John permanecían en absoluto silencio dentro del auto.

Incapaz de soportar más de ese silencio así como del profundo dolor que le causaba el tener que dejar a Sherlock, John extendió una mano, encendiendo la radio. Aceleró un poco, y bajó la ventana.

La melodía que estaba sonando era romántica, triste, y hablaba de un amor perdido. Mala elección, se dijo John, pero ya era tarde. Sintió la música en lo profundo de su ser, y asomó un poco la cabeza al viento.

Hacía demasiado frío.

El silbido del viento en la ventana le impidió escuchar los primeros respiros de Sherlock, que eran entrecortados. Peor al volver al interior, mezclándose con la música escuchó un respirar tembloroso. Miró por el retrovisor, pues Sherlock había ido en el asiento trasero, y encontró la prueba fehaciente de que Sherlock sentía.

Una lágrima.

Sintió doler su pecho. En un arrebato de desespero por aprovechar las emociones del detective, giró en un camino polvoriento que se abría a un costado de la carretera.

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió Sherlock cuando descendieron por el sendero. John se detuvo, retirándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Apagó la radio, y bajó del auto.

-¡Ey, qué haces!- exclamó Sherlock al ver que abría su puerta.

-Es suficiente. Lo lamento- exclamó John, con su corazón palpitando en las orejas-¡Lo siento, Sherl! ¡Siento lo que te hice ayer por la noche!- sus lágrimas corrían mojándole el rostro bronceado-Pero te amo, y escuché en la casa de Henry que tú no lo hacías, se lo gritaban a alguien, y simplemente me enfurecí…-

El rostro de Sherlock, aparte de su lágrima ya evaporada, no demostraba emociones.

-Sherlock, dime que no me amas- extendió John una mano hasta el rostro rígido de Sherlock-Dime que no me amas, te dejo en paz, y me voy, lo juro-

Sherlock apartó la mano de John, de un golpe. Sin miramientos bajó del auto, avanzando por el sendero, y sacudiendo la cabeza en sentido negativo. John sintió una punzada atravesarle el pecho.

-Te dije que me acariciaras ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó de improviso Sherlock, parado bajo un rayo de luna diminuto.

-Porque soy un idiota, porque odie el saber que a pesar de acariciarte, de amarte, tu solo me estabas utilizando- respondió, sincero.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerte eso?- las palabas que brotaron de los labios de Sherlock sonaron a desafío. John debió pensárselo bien antes de responder, pues el desafío ponía en riesgo todo…

-No- dijo John sin lugar a dudas.

A paso firme fue hasta Sherlock, y enterrando sus dos manos en los rizos azabaches atrapó los labios del detective en un beso devorador que le fuer correspondido.

Sherlock sintió una sensación extraña crecer en su interior, como si de pronto todo su cuerpo se expandiera, desbordando un cosquilleo delicioso en todas direcciones. Era el desmoronamiento de la decepción, y el estallido feroz de la esperanza. John gimió al sentir como las manos del detective lo atrapaban por las caderas, marcando un ritmo.

Rompieron en beso, para mirarse a los ojos. John tenía una pregunta más.

-¿Qué hacías con Lestrade?-. Tuvo miedo de la respuesta

-Tratando de llenar un vacío- respondió la voz ronca de Sherlock.

John lo tomó por el mentón, y lo besó una vez más. No permitiría que nunca más se sintiera solo, vacío o infeliz. Lo amaba.

Sus lenguas húmedas se encontrar, recorriendo la boca del otro, chocando entre sí. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a buscar más contacto con el contrario. Y Sherlock, cuando los besos de John descendieron hasta su cuello, echó la cabeza atrás, dejando escapar un jadeo.

Apartándose un poco, John entrelazó su mano en la de Sherlock, y lo invitó en dirección al bosque. El detective lo vio extrañado.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- inquirió, dejándose guiar.

-En Afganistán- habló John, en un susurro- cuando habían muchas muertes, o se escuchaban bombas estallar en la noche, había algo que me calmaba- dijo, habían llegado a un bonito claro sin árboles.-Y era mirar las estrellas- señaló con su dedo índice al cielo, un manto negro repleto de constelaciones, luceros, estrellas, polvo de galaxias lejanas.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suspiro extasiado. Después este se convirtió en gemido, pues las manos de John le retiraron delicadamente el abrigo que cayó al suelo, y comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones duros por encima de aquella incitante camisa morada.

-Mmm- jadeó Sherlock, al sentir la camisa serle arrancada con parsimonia, el frío de la noche golpearlo, y la boca de John engullir uno de sus pezones.-John- gimió, al sentir esos labios pasar el otro pezón, atenderlo, y después descender por su abdomen, llegando al borde de sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Sherlock?- preguntó John, extrañado por la forma en la que Sherlock curvaba su cabeza sin quitarle la vista al cielo estrellado.

-Sí- los ojos de Sherlock bajaron un segundo al rostro de John-Hazme el amor, y no pares de tocarme, de acariciarme- pidió.

-Nunca- contestó John, irguiéndose hasta atrapar sus labios.

A la vez que retiraba los pantalones de Sherlock conjuntamente con unos estrechos bóxer y su propio suéter de lana, John acarició la espalda nívea del detective, haciéndolo caer al suave pasto de un empujón.

Ambos rodaron en el suelo, profundizando el beso. Sherlock rodeando el cuello de John con sus brazos. Y el médico acariciando los muslos desnudos del detective que no paraba de repetir su nombre.

-¡John!-.

John empezó a mover sus caderas sobre las de Sherlock, frotando sus erecciones, provocando que el detective arqueara la espalda. Los ojos grises de Sherlock no se despegaban del firmamento, ni tampoco de la visión de John sobre él, que parecía ser delineada por las estrellas.

Sherlock clavó las manos en el pasto, cuando sintió los labios de John descender por su hombro, su pecho, su abdomen, finalmente besando la punta de su miembro erecto.

-Dios- gimió en alta voz cuando la tibia boca de John engulló el glande húmedo. El cuerpo de Sherlock vibraba, ardiendo de deseo.

John lamió toda la extensión, para después chupar la punta, con devoción, saboreando el líquido pre seminal. Mordió una porción de piel, y Sherlock gritó extasiado. Una de las manos del médico viajó hasta sus propios pantalones, que luego terminaron botados en algún lugar del bosque. La otra se concentró en acariciar la entrada de Sherlock.

Primero lo penetró con un dedo, haciéndolo quejarse. La noche anterior había sido un bruto, y se odiaba por eso. Pero en manera de disculpa, John lamió con suma devoción el cuello de Sherlock, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

-¡John, mmmm!- dejó escapar Sherlock un jadeo de placer de sus labios acorazonados. John había rozado un punto de placer que lo hizo arquearse deliciosamente.

Aumentó otro dedo, y los besos fueron aumentando. Los quejidos del detective eran ahogados en la garganta del doctor, quién hacía movimientos de tijeras en el ano de Sherlock, dilatándolo.

-Mira el cielo- pidió. Y Sherlock abrió los ojos, viendo las estrellas al mismo tiempo que John masajeaba su próstata.

Sherlock se veía tan hermoso con sus cabellos negros esparcidos en el pasto y su piel blanca a contraste con la noche, pensó John, gimiendo.

-¡Oh, John!- gritó Sherlock. El médico seguía arremetiendo contra ese punto. Los dedos de los pies de detective se contrajeron, y con una mano palmeó el hombro de John-¡Ah, ah…John…-apenas si podía hablar-…me voy, me voy a correr!-mordió sus labios.

John, al instante, se separó de Sherlock. Sentándose en el pasto, con la respiración agitada. Sacó su bóxer, dejando a la vista del pelinegro su falo erecto y grande. Deseoso Sherlock se levantó del suelo, gateando hasta John.

Antes de que pudiera agacharse sobre el miembro de John, para darle un lametón; el médico lo tomó por la cintura, haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició la espalda del detective, provocando echara la cabeza hacia atrás, una vez más, mirando las estrellas.

-Te amo, Sherlock- declaró, frotando la punta de su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro que se negaba a cerrar los ojos, para poder contemplar el cielo.

John ingresó, un par de centímetros al principio, haciendo que Sherlock grite adolorido. Se detuvo. Y los brazos del detective así como todo el cuerpo de este, tembloroso, se aferró a sus hombros.

Entró otro poco más. Y Sherlock mordió el hombro derecho de su amante, gimiendo.

-Mira el cielo- susurró John, acariciando aquellos rizos alocados, y tomando el mentón de un muy agitado Sherlock haciendo que tirase la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Es…hermo…so- admitió Sherlock, entrecortadamente, pues en su distracción John lo llenó por completo, haciéndole gemir en alta voz.-¡AH!.

John empezó a moverse muy despacio, y Sherlock respondió a la penetración, moviendo sus caderas al encuentro del miembro de John. Gemía, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de John, sintiendo su propia erección agitarse entre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

-¡Sherl!- exclamó John, saliéndose del detective.-Date la vuelta- pidió, dulce.

Sherlock lo miró asustado. La noche anterior se lo había hecho desde atrás, y temía que fuesen a terminar de la misma manera.

-Confía en mí- pidió John, acariciando la ruborizada mejilla del detective. Lo besó profundamente, y Sherlock accedió.

John tomó las caderas de Sherlock, guiándolas hacia su erección. El detective apoyó su perfecto y redondo culo sobre la polla palpitante del médico y gimió.

Con una mano John atrapó la erección de Sherlock. La otra hizo que el detective consultor apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de John, teniendo así, ambos, una vista panorámica del hermoso firmamento.

John se movió. Sherlock gritó de placer.

Las embestidas siguieron, la mano de John se movía alrededor de la erección de Sherlock al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Jadeaba en el oído del pelinegro, acariciando como podía las piernas del mismo, sus muslos, su abdomen, besando su cuello.

-¡Ah, John! ¡Oh, dios, sí! ¡Mmmm, John!-. el cuerpo de se sacudió en los brazos de su amante, y en un grito acompañado de espasmos, se corrió con violencia.

Varias embestidas más en su interior, hicieron que Sherlock sufriera un post orgasmo delicioso. Después John se corrió también gritando el nombre de Sherlock acompañado de una palabrota.

Sherlock apoyó todo su peso en el cuerpo de John, sin retirarle la mirada al firmamento, se sentía tan laxo y lejano, respiraba entrecortadamente, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del ex militar, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón acelerado.

-Te amo- afirmó John, depositando un beso en su cuello mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rizados, recuperando el aliento.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo Sherlock movió sus piernas, jadeando al sentir que John se retiraba de su interior. Giró sobre el rubio, envolviéndolo en un abrazo con brazos y piernas. Besó con pasión sus labios, atrapando el rostro de John entre sus manos. El peso de su cuerpo los hizo rodar a ambos sobre el pasto.

-También te amo, John- dijo apenas separando el beso. Cerró los ojos, para sentir el aliento de John mezclándose con el suyo y de pronto notó una nueva sensación crecer en su pecho. Era como expandirse en todos los sentidos, desear saltar, bailar y gritar de felicidad. En lugar de ello una lágrima surcó su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes Sherl?- inquirió John, besando lentamente esa lágrima y alcanzando el abrigo del detective para cubrirlo, ya que había empezado a temblar.

-Nunca esperé que alguien me amara- declaró el pelinegro, abriendo sus ojos caleidoscópicos con timidez.

John rió, besó su frente y lo abrazó en una forma de pedirle disculpas. Lo había lastimado, pero ya todo estaba bien.

Minutos más tarde, ya que empezaba a helar en aquel claro, ambos se vistieron, Sherlock apenas con sus pantalones y su abrigo, y John con su suéter de lana y jeans, refugiándose en el abrazo que el detective le ofreció.

Subieron al auto. Arrancaron, John retomó la carretera que los llevaría a Londres, y ni bien habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, sintió como Sherlock apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas, acurrucándose muy pegado a él. La respiración del detective era tan tranquila…estaba dormido.

Tenía una sonrisa en su apacible rostro de porcelana.

John dedujo entonces que Sherlock había descubierto algo bastante peculiar en las emociones humanas, aquello que te permite sentirte infinito y dormir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro: esperanza. En el caso de Sherlock, se trataba de la esperanza de amar y ser amado.

John también dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, aumentando la velocidad, mirando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo cerca de aquel pueblo que había cambiado sus vidas. Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco de emoción: regresaban a Londres y ambos habían descubierto emociones compartidas, y compartido momentos inolvidables.

-Eres un idiota- susurró contemplando el rostro de Sherlock- Pero MI idiota- agregó acariciando el pecho desnudo de Sherlock, disfrutando de la forma en que se estremecía bajo sus caricias.

Nunca dejaría de amarlo, pensó, ni de demostrárselo con cada caricia, beso y mirada.

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad traté de esforzarme mucho en que quede bien.**

**Todavía falta un capítulo (Vergüenza) que es una especie de epílogo y sucede en el 221B de vuelta en Londres. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Este par (Sherlock/John) continúa, y yo sigo escribiendo fanfics de las locuras que pueden hacer.**

**Ya que tuve la decencia de ponerme a escribir un poco decidí terminar este fic, espero les guste.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**ADVERTENCIA: SEXO HOMOSEXUAL, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. (SHERLOCK/JOHN) si no te gusta no leas. Pequeña…pequeñísima mención de Mystrade**

**EMOCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**VERGÜENZA**

Cuando llegaron estaba por amanecer, el frío matinal de Londres calaba hasta los huesos, y una débil niebla cubría la ciudad dispersando los vacuos rayos de la primera luz en aquella mañana.

John Watson soltó la última maleta al pie de la escalera, suspirando, exhausto. Después de conducir varias horas habría esperado que Sherlock le ayudase a subir, pero que se le iba a hacer, el detective jamás hacía nada que considerase "aburrido", eso incluía llevar al departamento sus propias pertenencias.

El sonido de un bostezo exagerado hizo que el médico se volteara. Toda la ligera molestia que había tenido, se disipó al ver como Sherlock estiraba sus largos brazos, en el umbral de la puerta principal, cual gato al amanecer.

Sherlock sonrió, pícaro al encontrarse con la mirada de John clavada en su pecho desnudo tan solo cubierto por el abrigo desabotonado. Se había negado a ponerse su camisa después de lo ocurrido en el claro.

-Vas a terminar con una neumonía, Sherlock- reclamó por milésima vez, John.

-Por suerte tengo un médico a la mano- susurró Sherlock, contoneándose felinamente hasta plantarse frente a John.

Se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, pero John retrocedió, señalando dramáticamente las maletas en el suelo.

-Hasta que acomodes eso, y te des una ducha, no hay beso- dijo, sabía que estaba tratando con un hombre de treintaicinco, pero era Sherlock, lo cual implicaba debía castigarlo como a un pequeño.

Como John lo hubo esperado, Sherlock entornó los ojos, caprichoso, hizo un puchero tierno negándose a moverse.

-¿Por qué no puedes arreglarlas tú?- pidió, haciendo su cara de cachorro herido.

Ese gesto manipulador solía mover a cualquier otro ser humano, puesto que caían rendidos a la ternura de Sherlock. No obstante John lo conocía demasiado bien para caer.

-Porque me daré una ducha, y también tengo cosas que acomodar- respondió el médico, tomando sus cosas para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¡Eres un idiota, no me canso de decirlo!- exclamó Sherlock desde el pasillo, entre molesto y divertido.

-Has silencio- asomó John su cabeza por la puerta- la señora Hudson debe estar durmiendo- gruñó con una paradójica sonrisa, luego volvió a desaparecer.

Sherlock dejó las maletas en el suelo, tomó una toalla del armario, y fue directo al baño. Primero tomaría la ducha, necesitaba relajar sus cansados músculos, bien sabía porque su cuerpo estaba cansado. Sonrió ante el espejo mientras se desnudaba. Suspiró ante los recuerdos de todos esos últimos días en aquel pueblito cercano a Baskerville. Sonrió ampliamente al entrar en el agua caliente que llenaba de vapor el baño, jamás olvidaría lo ocurrido en el claro.

Tomó una ducha larga, dándose su tiempo para repasar cosas en su mente, escuchando a lo lejos las pisadas de John en el piso de arriba. Fue cuando el médico apareció en la puerta para decirle que se apresurara, que decidió enjuagar el jabón y lavar su rebelde cabello azabache.

Después de salir de la tina, John ingresó, desnudo; lo cual hizo que Sherlock intentara besarlo.

-Te faltan las maletas- replicó el médico, haciéndose un lado, riendo por lo bajo.

-Pueden esperar- reclamó Sherlock, haciendo otro intento.

John finalmente lo besó, con lujuria, muy encendido, mordiendo sus labios en un beso cálido y devorador. Pero se separó abruptamente, abriendo la llave de agua mientras Sherlock trataba de comprender porque paró el beso.

-La última vez que dijiste eso tardaste tres semanas en tener de vuelta tu ropa en su sitio. Y eso porque fue la señora Hudson quién te ayudó, haciendo prácticamente todo el trabajo- espetó John, caminando hacia Sherlock, y empujándolo fuera del baño-Nada más hasta que desempaques- cerró la puerta.

Sherlock entornó los ojos, pero luego no pudo evitar reír al escuchar que John también lo hacía dentro.

John fue más rápido en ducharse, sin embargo también necesitó su tiempo para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Sherlock y él juntos, literalmente, como pareja. Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior. No podía creerlo. Siempre se autodenominó heterosexual, pero ¡Al diablo todo! Amaba a Sherlock, que la gente piense lo que quiera, amarlo era lo importante.

Lavó su cuerpo, recordando con placer cada caricia de Sherlock en su piel, cada beso, mordida, y lametón. Su rostro se ruborizaba al encontrar marcas de uñas en su cuerpo, chupetones, o la señal de mordidas un tanto salvajes. Y, al lavar su cabello, no pudo evitar recordar como Sherlock lo tomaba de sus rubios mechones, cuando se besaban tan intensamente.

Hasta tanto en la habitación continua al baño, Sherlock se había colocado una ropa sencilla, unos pantalones de tela y una camisa vieja; miró las maletas, con desdén. Odiaba perder tiempo en cosas tan mundanas, pero John lo valía; se decidió a abrirlas para empezar a acomodar sus cosas. Sin embargo al ver su cama, ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

Sabía, de buena fuente (películas simplonas que hallaba en la Tv, o novelas que derramaban romance) que las parejas dormían generalmente juntas. La idea de acurrucarse junto a John, despertarse con su aroma impregnado en las sábanas, o sintiendo sus besos le agradó de sobremanera.

Pero al ver la ventana se disgustó. No había mucha vista en su alcoba, y sabía cuánto amaba John la vista de Londres. Tomó sus maletas. En lugar de vaciarlas, las repletó con el resto de su ropa que había en su armario.

Hecho un nudo de cosas, cargó las maletas, sus zapatos, y demás a la habitación de John. Tres viajes y estaba listo. Claro que aún no sabía que reacción tendría John al mirar su reciente mudanza, pero…

La ventana tenía una bonita vista de la calle Baker, los edificios, las tiendas y las pintorescas aceras atestadas de autos.

Abrió las maletas tras descubrir que había suficiente espacio para sus cosas en el armario, apenas hubo colocado dos de sus trajes y su abrigo allí, cuando escuchó los pasos de su pareja subiendo por las escaleras.

John se detuvo en seco al verlo allí, claramente confundido.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces?- cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo. Que Sherlock haya tomado iniciativa en algo tan típico y romántico revolvió la cabeza del médico.

-De entre tantas películas que hemos visto, libros aburridos y novelas extrañas de parejas declarándose amor eterno, concluí que las parejas con un vínculo sexual o a veces incluso sin este comparten habitación. Es decir, una cama. Supongo que esto estrecha su vínculo, por lo que decidí…- explicaba Sherlock como si estuviera hablando de una ciencia.

-Cierra la boca- rio John-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir "John quiero estar cerca de ti"?- Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Una explicación le parecía mucho más valedera que esas palabras melosas.-Sherlock, ¿Quieres que compartamos habitación?- dijo John, comprendiendo que el pelinegro no soltaría semejante sarta romántica.

-Lo pensaré- bromeó el detective, haciendo una mueca caprichosa.

-Debes hacerlo. Pero reconsidera poner tu abrigo en otro sitio- añadió John, andando sigiloso hasta el armario, y tomando el preciado abrigo del detective. Se lo puso sobre la toalla que traía atada a la cintura, luego deshizo la toalla.

Traía solo el abrigo, y la visión hizo que Sherlock alucinara. Era cierto que John era más bajo que él, pero sus músculos perlados por restos de agua, y ese abrigo tan disonante en su figura fornida, lo hacía deseable para el detective.

Inconscientemente Sherlock llevó sus dedos a su labio inferior, mordiéndoselo, y reteniendo un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó John, con fingida inocencia.

-Antes de que terminemos haciéndolo aquí y ahora, tengo que preguntarte algo- soltó de improviso Sherlock, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, quién levantó su mirada a los brillantes ojos del detective consultor.-¿Qué somos?-

John no pudo evitar reír ante la ingenuidad de Sherlock.

-Compartimos apartamento- respondió John, paseando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock- tuvimos varias sesiones de sexo, me disculpo por una de ellas- dijo, su mirada todavía intranquila por el incidente en que fue despiadado y bruto con Sherlock.-Te he dicho que te amo- tomó los bordes de la camisa de Sherlock, metiendo sus manos y acariciando esa tersa piel- me has dicho que me amas- apretó sus pezones, haciendo que Sherlock echara la cabeza hacia atrás.- Compartiremos habitación- posó sus labios en el cuello pálido del más alto.-Tú dedúcelo, detective-.

Sherlock no lo resistió más, tomó él mismo el borde de su camisa, y la deshizo arrojándola a los confines de la habitación. Hasta tanto John, colocándose de puntillas, atrapó sus labios en un beso húmedo y demandante.

Convirtiéndose en un nudo de brazos, piernas, besos, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, rodaron en la habitación, terminando uno sobre el otro en la cama de John.

El ex militar, sin romper el beso, se acomodó entre las piernas todavía cubiertas de Sherlock, y empezó a mover sus caderas en círculo, sintiendo la dureza de Sherlock vibrar bajo la delgada tela. Mordió su labio inferior, bajando por la mandíbula del detective, hasta atrapar entre sus labios uno de esos rosados pezones.

Sherlock gimió alto, moviendo sus caderas contra la erección de John.

-¡Oh, John!-. Tan bullicioso que era gritó con su gruesa voz al sentir el duro falo del médico.

John, haciendo caso a lo último de cordura que le quedaba, se detuvo, apartándose de Sherlock. Tenía que cerrar la bendita puerta sino quería ser pescado por la señora Hudson quién de seguro al despertar subiría a saludarlos.

-¿John?- Sherlock bajó de las nubes una vez el rubio estaba a medio camino de la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?-.

Suponiendo había hecho algo mal y ahuyentado al médico, sumado a lo excitado que estaba, saltó de la cama, sin darle oportunidad a John de responder. Le saltó encima, rodeándolo con sus piernas por la cintura, con tanta torpeza que en lugar de cerrar la puerta, terminaron fuera, en las escaleras.

-Sherlock, solo estoy…- habló John en medio del desesperado beso. Tropezaron, cayeron ambos como los estúpidos más grandes, por las escaleras, terminando a mitad de estas. Sherlock encima de John que continuaba con el maldito abrigo. Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante. Terminando por estallar en risas-.

-¿Hice algo que te molesto?- preguntó Sherlock, enarcando una ceja y ruborizándose.

-No, amor. Solo quería cerrar la puerta- explicó John, tratando de moverse.-¡Oh!- gimió al sentir que Sherlock no se lo permitía. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el médico, colocando su perfecto culo justo encima de la erección del rubio.

Empezó a moverse, sensual, jadeando, y lamiéndose los labios. John intentó separarse, pero poco a poco cayó en el juego de Sherlock, lo abrazó, y allí en medio de las escaleras le retiró los pantalones. Sherlock atrapó el rostro de John entre sus manos, besándolo con devoción mientras se frotaba contra la erección de éste.

-Sherlock, estamos en las escaleras, por el amor de Dios- protestó John, pero haciendo caso omiso a su razón, al ver la forma sexy en la cual Sherlock arqueó la espalda el sentir el miembro del rubio rozando su entrada, no pudo decir más.

John lamió su mano, envolviendo la erección de Sherlock, para comenzar a masturbarlo con una lentitud parsimoniosa. Con la otra acarició lentamente su pecho, sus brazos, besando el cuello del detective y cada porción de piel por donde recorrieron sus dedos.

Mientras besaba sus hombros, lamió un par de dedos, los cuales deslizó por la espalda baja del detective, llevándolos hacia la entrada del mismo. Sherlock tembló, apretando los dedos de sus pies.

Gimió al sentir el índice del médico adentrarse en su interior. Cuando empezó a moverse en círculos, dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro, y recargó su pecho sobre el cuerpo de John, quién lo abrazó parando la caricia que brindaba al miembro del pelinegro.

Aumentó otro dedo, realizando movimientos de tijeras para dilatarlo. Rozando su próstata varias veces, causó que Sherlock lo abrazara por el cuello uniendo sus labios para gemir dentro de su boca.

Un tercer dedo se hizo presente. Sherlock empezaba a mover sus caderas empalándose solo en los dígitos del médico.

-¡Más!- demandaba cuando su próstata era rozada.

Empezó a moverse con frenesí, y su rostro se tiñó de rojo; al mismo tiempo vibró en los brazos de John; la respiración aumentó su ritmo, y su corazón bulló en sus oídos. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, entonces el médico sacó sus dedos de la estrecha entrada.

-Eres hermoso ¿Sabias?- dijo, tomándolo por las caderas, y guiándolo hacia su miembro palpitante.

-Tú lo eres más…- intentó Sherlock devolver el cumplido, pero calló con su mandíbula temblando al sentir la punta del miembro de John ingresando, con suma gentileza, despacio y dulce, pero estaba allí. Sentirse lleno de su amante, de su John, era maravilloso.-¡AH!- John ingresó otro par de centímetros.

-Hazlo tú- susurró al oído del detective, soltando las caderas de éste para abrazarlo, dejándolo penetrarse al ritmo que deseara.

Sherlock, al hallarse con el control, permaneció paralizado un instante, después colocó sus manos en los hombros de John, y fue bajando solo. Emitía jadeos cortos conforme John entraba en él, pero cuando estuvo por completo penetrado por el falo palpitante del ex militar, gimió, mordiendo sus labios.

-Esos labios- jadeó John, colocando su pulgar en la boca de Sherlock, haciendo que dejara de morderse, para proceder a besarlo con pasión.

No movieron sus caderas hasta cuando Sherlock se hubo acostumbrado bien a la intromisión; a pesar de que John se moría por empezar. Fue el detective quién levantó un poco sus caderas volviendo a bajar, gimiendo bajito.

Tembló.

John levantó sus caderas, ignorando lo fastidiosa que resultaba uno de los escalones clavándose justo en su culo. Sherlock respondió a sus movimientos.

Pronto estaban sumidos en una serie de gemidos que se confundían, jadeos deleitados, gritos sordos que morían en sus gargantas, besos pegajosos, y un compás de penetraciones que los volvían locos enviando cosquilleos deliciosos por cada nervio en sus cuerpos.

Sherlock bajaba sus caderas describiendo un círculo, para rozar su próstata, gritando el nombre de John. Al hacerlo el rubio lo acurrucaba en sus brazos, y volvía a embestir.

El calor de sus cuerpos aumentó al máximo. Sherlock percibió el calor en su abdomen bajo, y John al ver como separaba los labios, empezó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza.

-Me correré, John… me voy a…co…rrer- anunciaba Sherlock, sin poder hablar con facilidad.

-Córrete, quiero ver como terminas, amor- John se enterró profundo en Sherlock, haciéndolo soltar un alarido de placer.

-¡JOHN!-.

Envolvió la erección de Sherlock, y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones.

-¡Dios, Sherlock!-.

-¡AH!-.

El mundo de ellos era solo gemidos, placer, besos profundos, y caricias.

Sin embargo en el piso de abajo la señora Hudson estaba preparando su desayuno cuando escuchó la puerta principal crujir al abrirse. Atando su bata salió, asomando la cabeza. Era Mycroft Holmes, con su traje de tres piezas y sombrilla en mano, quién estaba de pie al final de las escaleras, disponiéndose a subirlas.

-Mycroft, querido ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Vienes a ver a tu hermano?- inquirió la amable señora.

-Señora Hudson, precisamente he venido por ello. Sherlock y yo tenemos que compartir unas serias palabras sobre mi permiso de entrada que uso en Baskerville- explicó el político, encaminándose escaleras arriba.

-Creo que ambos se han levantado ya. De todas formas, iré a saludarlos. Llegaron a la madrugada.- explicaba la señora Hudson caminando tras el político.-supongo que se les ha caído algo por las escaleras hoy.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- inquirió Mycroft, a dos palmos de abrir la puerta.

-Fue un ruido tremendo el que me despertó- se quejó la señora Hudson.

Antes de que Mycroft dijera algo más, un alarido grave y extraño plagó el ambiente tranquilo del 221B Baker Street.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-.

Preocupado Mycroft empujó la puerta apresurado, ingresando sin pensarlo dos veces al pasillo del apartamento, mismo que conducía mediante unas escaleras a la habitación del doctor Watson.

El Gobierno Británico esperó ver a un Sherlock accidentado, a John Watson matando finalmente a su hermano e incluso a un maleante luchando con su hermano menor. Pero el cuadro que lo recibió lo dejó tan fuera de sí que tardó en procesar lo que estaba viendo…

Había sido recibido por la imagen del culo de Sherlock. Era el pálido trasero redondo de su hermano menor moviéndose en cadenciosos círculos sobre alguien. Mejor expresado: siendo penetrado por el miembro duro del Doctor Watson.

Mycroft permaneció helado, lo cual dio tiempo de que una preocupada señora Hudson entrase en el apartamento, quedando roja como un tomate.

La pobre señora emitió un grito ahogado.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock Holmes!- exclamó Mycroft al ver como Sherlock seguía retorciéndose de placer, gimiendo como una colegiala.

John levantó la cabeza, asomando por el hombro de Sherlock, y el detective quedó paralizado, sin atreverse a voltear para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano mayor, el Gobierno Británico.

-¡Mycroft!- John abrió los ojos como platos, palideciendo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Mis sinceras disculpas- dijo el político reaccionando como un adulto, finalmente, y saliendo del apartamento, seguido de una alterada señora Hudson.

John se dejó caer sobre las escaleras, sintiéndose mal, pero por alguna razón fetichista o quizá enferma riendo por lo bajo. Otras veces ya había sido pescado con alguna chica, en su habitación de adolecente, en la universidad, y por el mismo Sherlock en el apartamento (de esto último ahora se arrepentía) Así que no era nada nuevo.

-¿Vez lo que ocurre?- soltó, retomando las embestidas, pero sintiendo a Sherlock tenso, desplomarse sobre él.-¡Ey, Sherl, ¿qué tienes?!- lo levantó asiéndolo por los hombros.

Olvidaba que Sherlock había sido virgen hasta hace unos días, que esa experiencia del sexo era completamente nueva para él. John lo miró al rostro, estaba rojo, temblaba y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Mi rostro está hirviendo, tengo fiebre. ¡Maldito Mycroft, me causó fiebre!- maldijo a su hermano, culpándolo por aquella sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago y deseo de que el suelo lo tragase.

John lo rodeó con sus brazos, esperando un poco a que dejara de gritar improperios contra Mycroft llamándolo entrometido, obsesivo y demás.

-Sherlock, entiendo que estés avergonzado, estas cosas a veces pasan- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Estoy que…?-Sherlock levantó su mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Avergonzado, Sherlock- aclaró John.

También había olvidado que era un sociópata, aunque altamente funcional, pero incapaz de sentir cosas como vergüenza o remordimiento a menos que una situación fuese realmente extrema, como entonces, que sus emociones habían despertado con fuerza.

-Vergüenza- Sherlock masticó la palabra, sin asimilarla fácilmente.

-Eres tierno ¿Sabes?- John lo besó, tomándolo por las caderas, volviendo a penetrarlo con fuerza. Disfrutando de sus gemidos.

Sherlock gritó su nombre al correrse, y John agitó todo su cuerpo a los pocos instantes viniéndose dentro del detective.

El pelinegro no se movió de encima del doctor, entonces John lo apartó un instante, hasta acomodarse, y tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- Sherlock todavía estaba aturdido por la mescla de su nueva emoción y el orgasmo delicioso.

-Tenemos que ir a disculparnos con Mycroft y la señora Hudson.- dijo John depositando a Sherlock en el borde de la cama, donde éste se sentó como un pequeño enfurruñado en sus caprichos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?- protestó, rodeando a John por el cuello.

-Protocolo Social- espetó John besándolo, para después retirarse al armario.

-Odio eso. Y odio la vergüenza-decidió Sherlock, levantándose para también vestirse.

-Pues es parte de las emociones, o andaríamos follando…- musitó el médico, colocándose una camisa,-…haciendo el amor,-corrigió al ver la mirada de perrito de Sherlock- en todos los callejones oscuros e iluminados de Londres.

Sherlock sonrió, su mirada encendida.

-No suena mal- canturreó, terminando de vestirse, y guardando el abrigo en el armario.

-¡Eso no era una propuesta!- lo siguió John, corriendo tras él escaleras abajo.

-Pues lo dijiste con cierta lujuria, acabas de hacérmelo en una escalera, me gusta esto del sexo, y ayer, si mal no recuerdo, lo hicimos en un lugar prácticamente público- argumentó Sherlock dirigiéndose el primer piso.

-No lo haremos en un callejón- espetó John, decidido.

-Sabes que sí- sonrió Sherlock, junto a la puerta de la señora Hudson, entrando con una enorme sonrisa que seguro fastidiaría a su hermano que se encontraba sentado tomando una taza de té para calmarse.

-Hermano mío, Doctor Watson- saludó Mycroft, arrogante, mientras que la señora Hudson no se atrevía ni a regresarlos a ver.

-Mycroft- saludaron, Sherlock tímido, y John con rostro de disculpa

-Señora Hudson, Mycroft, de verdad lamentamos lo que ocurrió…- empezó a decir John, en nombre de los dos.

-La verdad es que no- interrumpió Sherlock, inesperadamente.-Es cierto me avergoncé.- declaró- pero es la realidad, John es mi pareja. No creo que debas esperar otra cosa, Mycroft, y señora Hudson, aunque me apena, debería tocar la puerta al entrar- espetó, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Sherlock!- exclamó Mycroft, molesto.

John siguió al pelinegro para reclamarle en privado.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Y apuesto a que Anthea debe haber sufrido el mismo paisaje de ti y Gavin!-exclamó Sherlock asomando por la puerta, siendo tironeado por un John que contenía las risotadas-Señora Hudson, debería conocer a la pobre chica- aconsejó, antes de ceder a la fuerza de John.

Mycroft apretó la mandíbula, salió hacia las escaleras por donde su hermano y el médico acaban de perderse. Pero no tenía más que decir que un rotundo…

-¡ES GREG!- evitando ver las siluetas de su hermano menor y John Watson fundirse en un apasionado beso en la sala del apartamento.

Mycroft tomó su sombrilla, y despidiéndose de la señora Hudson con amabilidad, salió corriendo de allí. La anciana mujer prefirió tomar su bolso, y tan pronto como pudo partió a visitar a una amiga que vivía cerca.

Sherlock y John, por otra parte, siguieron en lo suyo. Descubriendo que Sherlock tenía emociones, que John no era tan heterosexual, y bueno….los vecinos descubrieron la maravillosa voz que poseía Sherlock, aunque no de una manera decente.

**Aquí termina este fic Emociones. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por leerlo pues me agrada saber que alguien disfruta de mis desvaríos.**

**No leemos pronto ;) **

**BYE! ._./**


End file.
